Hot'n Cold
by V.B Cullen Weasley
Summary: Un amor imposible, una lucha entre dos especies enemigas. Irina amaba a Laurent ¿y si se enamorara de su asesino?
1. Dama de Hielo, Enemigo de Fuego

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran autora Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la historia

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a la gran autora Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la historia._

"_**Dama de Hielo, enemigo de fuego".**_

Una lágrima carmesí brotó de sus ojos una vez más, cada una tenía un largo camino recorrido por las níveas mejillas de la vampiresa. Como extrañaba a su amado, si esos malditos lobos no lo hubieran asesinado, ahora él la consolaría. Le dedicaría una sonrisa juguetona, secaría cada una de sus lágrimas y esfumaría el dolor de su corazón. Pero se equivocaba una vez más, ella no lloraría si Laurent estuviera allí. Había un gran vacío en su muerto corazón, le hacía falta lo que ella llamaba su otra mitad. El bosque parecía eterno, terrorífico y muerto, porque al morir Laurent, no solo lo había hecho él. Irina había muerto también. La castaña cerró sus puños y golpeó con fuerza el césped que tenía a su alrededor produciendo un grito desesperado que brotó de lo más profundo de su garganta y de su marchito corazón. Se vengaría, algún día mataría a todos esos lobos que le habían quitado a quien amaba. Se dispuso a correr como un espectro entre los árboles, de vuelta a su hogar. Denali se hallaba más vacío que nunca, o así le parecía a Irina. Entró en la casa que compartía con sus hermanas y sin prestar atención a lo que hacían subió los escalones hacía su habitación. Se encerró con sus recuerdos una vez más, pensar que ya había pasado un año desde que Laurent ya no estaba. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

¡Buenas Noches!- saludó irónica, una sonriente Tanya con las manos en las caderas.- ¿Son estas horas de llegar?- preguntó sentándose en la cama de Irina. La aludida solo le dedico una mirada apática y vacía, para volver a concentrarse en el cielo estrellado. Tanya rodó los ojos.- No puedes pasar así toda la vida- le recriminó- ¡Supéralo!- le palmeó la cabeza. Irina hizo un rápido movimiento para ponerse delante de Tanya, que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de Laurent?- le espetó ésta con una mirada iracunda.

¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Tanya confundida. Irina rió sarcástica.

¿Oh, no lo sabes?- preguntó a modo de respuesta, Tanya siguió su marcha casi en un escape perfecto, pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Irina.- Tú- la apuntó- estabas con Laurent al mismo tiempo que yo, ¿no es así?- sonrió agriamente. Tanya se llevó una mano a la boca teatralmente.- Eres una maldita cínica- la atacó Irina.

Bien, pasado pisado, ¿si, hermanita?- se limitó a decir la rubia nerviosamente.

¡Kate!- llamó la castaña en un grito que se pudo haber oído hasta china. Claro está, además de Kate se hizo presente el resto de la familia: Carmen y Eleazar.

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupada Kate.

¡Exíliala de la familia!- gritó Irina una vez más apuntando a Tanya.

¿Dónde está Jasper?- susurró Carmen- Necesitamos calma ahora.

¡No quiero calmarme!- volvió a gritar la castaña con un timbre amenazador. Eleazar la tomó por los hombros.

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó él sentándola en la cama. Tanya estaba oculta tras de Kate.

Esa…maldita…estaba…con mi Laurent- jadeó Irina, acto seguido se lanzó sobre Tanya atacándola, pero fue detenida por un confuso Eleazar.

¡Ah, era eso!- suspiró Kate tranquilizándose, ella lo sabía desde hace mucho ya le parecía raro que Irina no le hubiera dicho nada a Tanya, pero también sabía que su hermana estaba enamorada de Edward. Una sonrisa boba cruzó sus facciones, pero recuperó el semblante rápidamente. Irina la miraba con reprobación.

¿Quién más lo sabía?- rugió ella, todos se miraron nerviosos.- Oh, ya veo- comentó- Todos son una manga de traidores.

Tu querido Laurent no era un santo que digamos- comentó Carmen frunciendo los labios, odiaba que Irina lo defendiera tanto, la culpa había sido tanto de Tanya como de Laurent, pero su hermana siempre estaría del lado de él. Irina salió marcando cada uno de sus pasos con furia, de nuevo se encaminó al bosque. Ni siquiera su familia era capaz de decirle las cosas, siempre encubriendo a la perfecta Tanya. Tanya soy la reina del mundo, Tanya aquí, Tanya allá, se carcajeó con sorna. Un brazo atrapó el suyo, era Kate.

Te prohíbo que salgas de la casa- le espetó furiosa.

¿Y quien eres tú para prohibirme cosas?- se soltó Irina del agarre de su hermana.

Soy Kate, soy tu hermana- le tomó un mechón rebelde de su cabello y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja- tengo noticias- le sonrió- ven- la guió de vuelta a regañadientes.

Veo que la oveja negra decidió volver- se burló Tanya, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de parte de todos.- Era broma- se excusó ella.

Bien- empezó Kate- tengo una gran noticia que comunicarles- sonrió y fue interrumpida por Eleazar.

¿Vas a casarte?- preguntó él bromista.

¿Nos cambiamos de casa?- la interrogó Carmen.

¿gastaremos todo el dinero en joyas?- intentó Tanya cruzando los dedos.

¿Volveremos a la gente de la muerte?- Irina esta esperanzada por más absurda que fuera su idea.

No voy a casarme- respondió Kate a Eleazar- No, Carmen, no nos cambiamos de casa- Carmen se sentó ante la respuesta de Kate, pues con tanto alboroto se había levantado de su lugar.- Tanya, eres tan tontita cuando quieres- se burló - ¡Joyas!- continúo ella- Irina- nombró dando su negativa- fuiste la más lejana. Me llamó un chico muy apuesto- comentó alzando las cejas, todas dejaron escapar chillidos de emoción excluidos Eleazar e Irina.

¿Quién era?- preguntó Carmen exaltada. Eleazar la miró enojado, ella era su mujer.

Carlisle Cullen- respondió Kate. Y las tres chicas empezaron a gritar.

¡Haber, orden!- pidió Eleazar- Por favor, que diría si las viera actuar así- les recriminó- la única con moral es Irina- le sonrió- ¿Y que te dijo Carlisle?- preguntó él.

¡Dijo que nos invitaba unas semanas a Forks!- gritó Kate. Tanya se unió rápidamente a sus gritos, al fin podría ver a su querido Edward. Carmen se abrazó a Eleazar quienes también saltaban. Irina estaba perpleja.

¡Stop!- gritó por encima de los gritos emocionados del resto- ¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó la castaña.- ¿Qué le respondiste a Carlisle?- estaba completamente perdida. Tanya rodó los ojos.

¿No está claro?- preguntó la rubia como si Irina fuera tonta.-eso…es un SI- todos siguieron saltando- ¡Nos vamos a Forks!- Tanya abrazó a Kate y empezaron a girar. Irina se paró sobre el sofá.

¡Alto!- gritó ella usando sus manos como altavoz- ¿Cuándo se van a ir?- preguntó mientras observaba a Kate.

Nos vamos mañana temprano- respondió ésta- ¡Ahora, todos a hacer sus maletas, los pasajes son hacia Forks!- grito Kate entusiasta. Irina la detuvo cuando se disponía a salir detrás de todos, que iban cantando una vieja canción alegremente.

¿Necesitas que compre algo?- le preguntó la castaña- ¿Necesitan algo para el viaje?- volvió a preguntar.

No- respondió Kate- Deberías hacer tu maleta- la instó. Irina la miró sorprendida.

¿No creerás que voy a ir a casa de los Cullen?- le preguntó estupefacta, allí estaban esos malditos perros.

No fue una pregunta Irina, le dije a Carlisle que todos íbamos- respondió una decidida Kate- Eso cuenta a Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, tú y yo- contó ella nombrando a su familia.

No- empezó Irina, su voz sonaba desesperada, no podía ir a ese lugar- No puedo ir ahí- suplicó- Kate, por favor.

Olvídalo Irina, ya tomé una decisión y no la voy a cambiar- acto seguido Kate abandonó la habitación.

¡No puedes obligarme a ir!- le gritó Irina- No puede- susurró esta vez, se sentó abatida, pero su semblante cambio, esa era su oportunidad para vengarse, en esa visita atacaría con toda la ira de una vampiresa dolida aunque desatara una guerra. Una amarga sonrisa cruzó por su rostro.- Pagarán, Laurent, yo te vengaré- luego de pronunciar la frase, se dirigió a su habitación a ordenar sus pertenencias, miró por la ventana hacia el cielo, allí en la oscuridad brillaba una única estrella.

Muy lejos de ahí, más cerca del mar se encontraba un muy frustrado Jacob, aún no entendía porque su querida Bella había elegido tal sanguijuela en vez de a él. Y no conforme con eso iba a casarse con el perfecto Cullen, una risa sarcástica inundó el silencio que reinaba hasta ese momento. Ese Cullen no debió haber existido nunca, él; Jacob Black era el indicado para ella. El mar golpeaba las rocas fuertemente, Jacob se hallaba sentado en una, pensando en lo que pudo ser, pero nunca fue. Lanzó una roca contra las oscuras aguas y levantó la vista al cielo pidiendo una ayuda divina para continuar con su vida. Allí en medio del manto negro se hallaba una única luz, la estrella más brillante que había visto. Sonrió cerrando los ojos, aún había esperanza.

Un nuevo día se alzó lentamente en la mansión de Denali, buscando las últimas cosas que llevarían a sus vacaciones en casa de los Cullen. Se merecían un pequeño descanso, solo no sabían como reaccionaría Irina a las nuevas condiciones. Se dispusieron a ir al aeropuerto que los llevaría hasta Forks, dejaron las maletas donde correspondía y abordaron el avión. Eleazar odiaba salir a la calle con las cuatro hermanas, ya que cada uno de los hombres se volteaban a verlas, si tan solo fueran de más bajo perfil, pero no Tanya tenía que vestirse con la moda de los diseñadores más caros, maquillarse y peinarse al más puro estilo. Irina podía ponerse ropa negra o gris, más de todos modos resaltaba su palidez aun más. Que decir de Kate y Carmen, Kate era más de los accesorios; gafas, cintas, pulseras y collares. Carmen por otro lado se vestía como una verdadera muñeca Barbie. Como no llamar la atención en el avión entonces. Eleazar giró los ojos y empezó a buscar sus asientos.

Irina, Tanya y Kate- indicó Eleazar al trío de vampiresas.- esos son sus asientos, Carmen y yo nos sentaremos por allá- indicó tres asientos de enfrente- No estarán mucho rato solas- sonrió.

Claro, como te conviene sentarte con Carmen- lo retó Kate alzando una ceja. Carmen rió nerviosamente, pero Eleazar le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a Kate y es que no había tanto juego en esa frase, Eleazar y Kate habían sido algo más que hermanos en el pasado. Claramente, Carmen no lo sabía.

Bien- interrumpió Tanya, ya que el aire se estaba poniendo un poco denso para su gusto. Tomó a Kate por un brazo y la sentó entre Irina y ella.- ¡Oye!- se quejó mirando a Irina- ¿Quién dijo que tú irías en la ventana?-le espetó. Irina se quitó las gafas oscuras que llevaba y se las puso en el cabello haciendo que el piloto tropezara antes de entrar a la cabina.

El que pestañea pierde- le sonrió burlesca volviendo a ponerse su accesorio que se había comprado en Italia. Tanya se sentó mascullando una sarta de blasfemias rápidas en contra de su hermana. El vuelo no fue del todo agradable, Tanya e Irina se fueron discutiendo la mayor parte del trayecto, mientras Kate trataba de ser la moderadora de un debate. Por otra parte Carmen y Eleazar llevaban pegadas sus bocas la mayor parte del camino, lo que hacía que Kate se enojara visiblemente. Por fin llegaron a Forks luego de otras dos horas de viaje después del avión. Se pararon en medio de la calle, la mayoría de las habladurías se empezaron a centrar en los turistas que habían llegado a aquel pueblecito. La familia se quedó como estatua en medio de la calle bajo la llovizna.

¿Y ahora que?- preguntó Tanya.- Como ha cambiado está ciudad- profirió en voz alta.

¿Quieres callarte?- le espetó Irina- Debemos pedir indicaciones o simplemente llamar a los Cullen, fin del asunto- se sentó en la vereda.

Pareces una drogadicta, la gente te mira- le susurró rápidamente Tanya- Levántate de ahí- parecía más una orden. La castaña fingió no escucharla.

Irina tiene razón, hay que pedir indicaciones- concedió Kate. Eleazar se sentó al lado de la castaña, Tanya resopló, ¿Les costaba mucho comportarse como gente decente? Las señoras que pasaban los miraban con curiosidad y cierto miedo, era una reacción natural frente a gente tan bella.

¿Qué tal en la estación de policía?- sugirió Carmen y Kate asintió una vez.

Tanya, Irina ¿Quieren quitarse las gafas en Forks?, no creo que sea el mejor lugar para llevarlas puestas- concluyó con ironía Kate. Ambas guardaron sus lentes de sol en su cartera a regañadientes. Luego se encaminaron como verdaderos modelos de comercial hacia la estación de policía. Este era trabajo de Tanya.

Buenos días- saludó ella entrando con una voz melosamente sexy. Todos los varones necesitaban un gran babero. Irina se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Alguien puede ayudarnos?- solicitó en voz alta.

Buenos días- saludó un policía- Soy el jefe de policía Swan, yo le ayudo señorita.- le sonrió amablemente. Tanya le guiño un ojo a su familia hasta que reparó en un detalle, Swan. ¿Dónde había escuchado ese apellido? De pronto cayó en cuenta, Bella, Bella Swan. Sus ojos mostraron malicia.

¿Usted, es algo de Bella Swan?- preguntó Tanya ante la mirada confusa de su familia. Charlie la miró con desconfianza, ¿Por qué Bella, tenía esos conocidos tan extraños, por decirlo menos?

Claro- contestó el jefe de policía- Es mi hija- la rubia dejó caer el bolso que llevaba en sus manos, así que ese era el padre de la noviecita humana de Edward.- ¿Usted conoce a mi hija?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Somos familia de los Cullen- mintió Kate- Algo así como sus primos- sonrió.

Oh, ya veo- asintió Charlie- ¿En que puedo ayudarles?- preguntó un poco confundido por la situación, no tenía idea que los Cullen tuvieran más familia.

¿Usted sería tan amable de guiarnos hasta la ruta 101?- preguntó Kate.

Claro- contestó un amable Charlie un poco aturdido por tanta belleza- Síganme- los guío hasta el coche patrulla que estaba estacionado afuera de la caseta de policía. No había mucho que hacer en un pueblito tan pequeño como Forks, además conocería la familia del novio de su hija. Carmen profirió un grito sofocado.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Eleazar preocupado.

No compramos los regalos- dijo Carmen mordiendo su labio inferior. Eleazar rodó los ojos.

¿Eso era todo?- preguntó él- Creí que era algo importante.

Es importante- gritó Tanya- Carmen, ve a comprarlos- apuntó la rubia. Carmen asintió una vez y se apartó del resto corriendo.- Bueno, vamos- sonrió la vampiresa. Charlie quedó perplejo ante la rubia, sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y se subió al auto. Condujo hasta la casa de los Cullen, donde su hija debería estar con su amado Edward, bufó una vez. Se volvió hacia Eleazar que iba sentado a su lado para entablar una conversación.

¿Es el hermano de ellas?- preguntó lleno de curiosidad señalando a las chicas con la cabeza. Eleazar se vió atrapado.

No- contestó de inmediato, pero se arrepintió. ¿Qué se supone que eran?

Es nuestro padre- sonrió Tanya desde atrás, Eleazar tenía la mandíbula desencajada.- Eleazar Harker y Kate Harker, son nuestros padres- mintió convincentemente la rubia. Irina empezó a reír disimuladamente.- Carmen, Irina y yo somos sus hermosas hijas- volvió a mentir Tanya.

Oh, ya veo- comentó Charlie- Son muy jóvenes para ser padres- comentó con el entrecejo fruncido.

Si- Eleazar recuperó la voz, Kate estaba en una especie de shock- Adoptamos- continuo él.

Mmm...igual que los Cullen- comentó Charlie con desconfianza- Que buenas personas.-sonrió esta vez. Al cabo de un rato estaban delante de la gran mansión de los Cullen, blanca y antigua, magnifica y grandiosa delante de sus ojos. Tanya suspiró.

¡Edward!-gritó cuando éste aparecía en la puerta, corrió hasta él teatralmente y se abrazó a su cuello. Charlie observó la escena sorprendida. Bella apareció al lado de ambos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.- Te he extrañado mucho- comentó la rubia besando ambas mejillas del chico de cabello cobrizo.

Hola, Tanya-le sonrió Edward- Ella es mi novia- la miró con adoración-Bella. El semblante de Tanya cambio y le extendió la mano. El ambiente se empezó a cargar de un desagradable sentimiento de tensión.

Un gusto- ironizó la rubia.

Hola, encantada de conocerte- Bella le sonrió tímidamente. Tanya se percató del resto de la familia Cullen y se lanzó sobre Alice y Rosalie quien la saludaron alegres. Irina saludó a todos con su mirada perdida en los bosques contiguos, se concentró en el sonido del río, le encantaría visitarlo. Sonrío, como en muchos meses no lo hacía. Después de todo no podía ser tan malo, ahora con esta nueva disposición saludó a toda la familia Cullen, en especial a su querido Emmett. Bella se quedó con ellos por su propia cuenta, más bien porque Alice la secuestró con permiso de Charlie. La tarde pasó entre risas hasta que Carmen volvió con los regalos para cada uno: Una colección de libros para Carlisle, Un gran set de jardinería para Esme, Edward tenía nuevos CD's con interpretes antiguos, a Rosalie le regalaron una gran caja con esmaltes de todos los colores imaginables, Alice recibió 100 ticket de descuentos en las mejores marcas, Jasper fue elogiado con botellas de perfumes y Emmett, cerca de 20 nuevos juegos para playstation.

¿Cómo que Kate y Eleazar son pareja?- gritó Carmen atónita. Edward se llevó rápidamente a Bella de la habitación, hecho que no fue pasado por alto por Tanya.

No fue mi idea, amor- se excusó él.- Fue Tanya.- la apuntó con su dedo índice. Carmen la miró con resentimiento.

¿Y que querías que dijéramos?- preguntó la rubia- ¿Somos todos hermanos?, Además tú-apuntó a Carmen- tienes más cara de hija que Kate.- sonrió y se levantó siguiendo el camino de Edward y Bella. Carmen se cruzó de brazos y se sentó junto a Eleazar, empezando a hablar todos animadamente. Aprovechando la ocasión y que ya estaba oscuro afuera, Irina se escabulló por la puerta hacía la latente oscuridad. Suspiró una vez, como le gustaba esa libertad del bosque nocturno. Se lanzó a correr hacia la gran mata de árboles, jugando con el viento que cortaba en su cuerpo. De pronto se detuvo, había algo entre los arbustos_, Laurent,_ pensó vagamente. Un olor le llegó de lleno, un asqueroso olor a…hombre-lobo. Retrocedió rápidamente hasta el tronco de un árbol y se oculto allí, se había adentrado demasiado en el bosque, quizás había traspasado la línea del tratado. Se mordió el labio nerviosa, no tenía el valor suficiente para acabar con ellos ahora, se sentía débil y sola, pero ¿No había venido a eso? Inspiró, exhaló aire y miró en la oscuridad. No había nada, exhaló el aire aliviada, nada podría dañarla. De repente sintió el olor más cerca de ella y una mano le cubrió la boca. _Lobo_, pensó en su fuero interno mientras se veía presionada contra una cálida mano.

--

Gracias a mi C.R Monsálvez por apoyarme con esta pareja y a mi Blair-Alice por ayudarme a encontrar un nombre.

Dejen un lindo review si les agrada…muchas gracias por leer…no sean tan malos es mi primer fic.

6


	2. Derritiéndose

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran autora Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la historia

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran autora Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la historia. _

_Nota de la autora: Gracias a los que leyeron, aquí dejo el segundo capitulo. _

_Aclaración 1: Irina es castaña a mi juicio._

_Aclaración 2: Irina es rusa, y castaña, sé que es extraño, pero así es en este extraño universo, gracias por su comprensión. _

"_**Derritiéndose"**_

_De repente sintió el olor más cerca de ella y una mano le cubrió la boca. __Lobo__, pensó en su fuero interno mientras se veía presionada contra una cálida mano._

Irina se revolvió contra la extremidad que la aprisionaba, el pánico se empezaba a apoderar de ella.

¿Qué haces, sanguijuela?- le espetó el hombre-lobo con enojo- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó. Los ojos de Irina brillaban de furia en la oscuridad, Jacob la tomó por los hombros y la pegó contra el tronco del árbol.

¡Déjame, maldito chucho!- se defendió Irina cuando encontró su voz- O te aseguro que morirás hoy- lo amenazó.

¿Tu, vas a matarme?- se burló Jacob.

Si- respondió Irina- Ahora déjame ir…o…-fue interrumpida por la cálida mano de Jacob sobre su boca.

No estás en condiciones- sonrió él- Yo te tengo atrapada, por lo que yo pongo las reglas y además estas en mi territorio ¿has entendido?, no me contestes- concluyó con una sonrisa burlona. Sentía la fría piel de Irina bajo su mano y sintió que se congelaba. Irina se quemaba, estaba totalmente anonadada que tamaño perro le hablara de esa manera, a ella, que nunca había sido mandoneada por nadie. Se oyeron pasos detrás de ellos, y una oleada de ese característico olor a perro mojado dio de lleno en el rostro de Irina. Venían más, cerró los ojos con fuerza, tendría el mismo final que su amado Laurent. Jacob sintió los pasos de sus compañeros, y vió el pánico cruzar por los ojos de la vampiresa que tenía atrapada, de pronto le pareció adorable de ese modo, sin esa superioridad, delicada, sacudió la cabeza, ¿Qué estaba pensando?

¿Jake?- preguntó otro de los lobos, Quil. Irina se revolvió con fuerza contra Jacob, éste se agachó hacia ella, lo que hizo que la castaña se paralizara.

Escucha, no te haré daño, pero debes quedarte quieta- le susurró.

Jake, ¿con quien hablas?- preguntó Embry- Huele dulce por aquí, ¿Crees que sea otro vampiro?- los ojos de Embry brillaron con euforia.

Hola, chicos- saludó Jake, asomando tan solo la cabeza y una mano, mientras con la otra seguía tapando la boca de la vampiresa.- ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- preguntó estúpidamente. Irina rodó los ojos, hasta un bebé podría mentir mejor que ese lobo, llevó su mano al cuello de Jacob, produciendo un escalofrío en éste debido al frío roce de ella. Irina enterró sus uñas en su brazo. Jacob produjo un grito de dolor mientras ella salía corriendo a toda velocidad de vuelta al terreno de los Cullen. Embry y Quil se acercaron a Jake atónitos.

¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Quil jadeando.- No es normal que un lobo proteja a una vampiresa- acotó luego mirando a Jake con reprobación.

Mira- apuntó Embry la herida de Jake en el brazo- Te dañó, las pagará- sonrió. Jacob no sabía que decir, caminó en silencio de vuelta a su hogar.

Hueles horrible- comentó Quil- más dulce de lo normal.- hizo una mueca de asco y Jacob lo golpeó en la cabeza, produciendo las risas del trío de amigos. Jake miró el cielo de está noche y suspiró, había algo en ella, algo que lo hacía sentirse extraño. Como si el tiempo se hubiera parado en el minuto que la atrapó. Sonrió mirando las estrellas.

Irina subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta la habitación que tenían asignada, cerrando la puerta como si alguien la hubiese estado persiguiendo. Al entrar todas sus hermanas se voltearon a mirarla.

¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Kate- Hueles raro, como a madera- comentó y al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se llevó una mano en la boca.- ¿Qué hiciste?- le gritó.

Nada- se excusó Irina- No pasó nada.- usó sus manos de escudo ante la voz de Kate.

No quiero que ataques a los lobos, ¿me escuchaste?- la atacó una vez más Kate.

Pero, si fueron ellos los que me atacaron a mi- se defendió la castaña- ¡Tú nunca entiendes nada!- gritó y salió dando un portazo. Como odiaba que siempre la juzgaran por todo, bajó corriendo las escaleras internándose otra vez en el oscuro bosque. Sus lágrimas recorrían el camino al igual que sus pies, sollozaba sin reparos. Como extrañaba que la abrazaran, que la mimaran y la hicieran sentir especial.

Laurent- sollozó una vez más al detenerse frente al mar, las olas daban en la orilla como un monstruo hambriento, ella se lanzó contra la arena y continúo llorando en silencio, sabía que estaba fuera del territorio, pero el mar era la vida que necesitaba compartir. Necesitaba ver que si había vida en alguna parte, el mar lo era. Giró la cabeza bruscamente al ver una lucecita encenderse a esa hora, debían ser las dos de la madrugada. Era la luz de una pequeña casita, como si sus pies se mandaran solos, caminó hacia ella como un insecto. Hombre-lobo. Estaba segura, podía sentir su olor y una descabellada idea cruzó su mente. ¿Si atacaba a ese lobo, él la asesinaría para que pudiera reencontrarse con su amado Laurent? Una melancólica sonrisa cruzó su rostro, eso era lo que había estado buscando todo este tiempo, morir. ¡Que ironía!, una inmortal deseando la muerte. Se asomó por la ventanita de la luz, allí se encontraba aquél lobo que la había atrapado contra aquél árbol, sonrió, sería más fácil molestarlo si ya lo había visto. Había un solo humano más en la casa, supuso sería su padre y dormía placidamente en la habitación siguiente. Al cabo de un rato, Jacob apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir. Apenas estaba empezando a sentir somnolencia cuando escuchó la puerta del comedor abrirse con un suave clic, abrió de golpe los ojos. Un olor dulzón embargó las fosas nasales del lobo.

Un vampiro- susurró para sí. Se levantó con rapidez y se puso a un lado de la puerta. Clic, su puerta se abrió lentamente e Irina hizo acto de presencia dentro. ¡Paf! Jacob la lanzó contra su cama y se puso sobre ella aprisionando manos y pies con su cuerpo.- ¿Tú, otra vez?- pregunto anonadado. Era ella. Irina se sentía frustrada con todas sus letras, ¿Cómo era que siempre terminaba atrapada entre sus brazos? Subió su boca hasta el cálido cuello de él. Lo mataría, pero era sangre de lobo, que asco. Hizo un mohín, y apoyó la cabeza en la cama.

Me estás quemando- le retó ella- Suéltame.

¿Disculpa?- preguntó atontado Jake- Tú entras en mi casa furtivamente y yo te estoy quemando, muy lindo- bufó él. Irina se soltó del agarre de sus pies y enredo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él haciendo que Jacob voltease y ella quedara sobre el moreno. Una sonrisa triunfadora cruzó su rostro, pero Jacob le dedicó una oscura mirada y la tomó por la cintura, volviendo a quedar sobre ella. Irina lo mordió y tapó su boca para no despertar al adulto, él la miró suplicante. Su frío aliento cerca le produjo un escalofrío.

Te mataré en honor a Laurent- le susurró Irina amargamente.- ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras?- preguntó haciendo crujir sus manos.

Me quemas tú también- respondió Jacob con una sonrisa, ella no lo mataría, no parecía la clase de persona que mata gente, bueno era un vampiro, rodó los ojos.

Interesantes palabras- suspiró Irina- Ahora adiós lobo- tomó el cuello de él para quebrarlo.

Jacob- corrigió el moreno con los ojos cerrados- Me llamo Jacob.

Ni que me importara- contestó Irina volviendo a apoyar sus frías manos en el cálido cuello del chico.

Debería, sería mejor decir: Ahora adiós Jacob, que: Ahora adiós lobo- sugirió él sonriendo. Irina se quedó perpleja, no tenía el valor para esfumar aquella sonrisa, estaba totalmente frustrada. Sus manos frías estaban tibias al tacto de él y en ese instante ambos repararon en lo cerca que estaban y retrocedieron al mismo tiempo casi con asco.

Bueno, eso es todo- suspiró Irina abatida poniéndose de pie.

¿Así asesinan los vampiros, o no tienes el valor suficiente?-se burló Jacob, intentando por alguna extraña razón que no se fuera.

¿Me matarías?- preguntó Irina sentándose a un lado de él. Jacob, parpadeó repetidas veces tratando de aclararse.

Si- respondió a modo de broma.- Por supuesto.

Entonces hazlo- nuevamente Irina derramaba lágrimas carmesí sobre su rostro, estaba manchada de sangre. Jacob quedó de una pieza.- Ya me mataron una vez, al quitarme a quien amaba- sollozó- ahora mátame para estar con él.- rogó ella.

En realidad contando esa vez, te mataron dos veces- corrigió Jake- Cuando te convertiste en una chupasangre y cuando matamos a tu pareja.- Irina giró lentamente la cabeza como una verdadera maniaca, Jacob se estremeció parecía un monstruo de película. En menos de dos segundos la tenía sobre él tirando de su cabello.

Repite lo que dijiste, engendro del mal- lo desafió Irina- Y estarás muerto.- Jacob no podía hablar, las uñas de la vampiresa se clavaban con furia en su cuero cabelludo. Luego de hacerlo sufrir bastante ahogando gemidos de dolor para no despertar a su padre, lo soltó. Jacob se quejó en silencio.- Llorón- le espetó Irina volteándose para irse.- No tienes el coraje para matarme ni para aguantar nada- abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado dándole una última mirada a un estupefacto Jacob. En dos simples zancadas por parte de él alcanzó a la vampiresa lanzándola de nuevo sobre su cama.

Si quieres que acabe con tu martirio lo haré- habló enfadado- ¿Quién es la cobarde ahora?- le espetó, Irina tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. El moreno la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió, luego retrocedió un paso y una figura lobuna remplazó la humana que tenía delante hace menos de un minuto. Irina retrocedió hasta la muralla jadeando, el lobo salto en pos de ella, la castaña cerró los ojos, pero en vez de caer sobre ella ese enorme animal lo hizo un joven que la abrazó contra si.- No puedes huir de tus problemas, yo lo sé- algo los unía, una herida abierta por sus amantes, un dolor compartido de no ser amados. Irina se aferró a él, se apoyó en su torso desnudo y cerró los ojos. Sin saber porque, se sentía bien en su compañía, el olor era soportable hasta cierto punto. Subió su cabeza lentamente hasta enredar su mirada con la de él. La castaña sacudió la cabeza y Jacob se aclaró la garganta sonoramente, se produjo un incomodo silencio entre ambos. Un momento ¿Por qué esto se había vuelto una conversación, luego de un intento suicida por parte de ella? Irina se acercó peligrosamente sus fríos labios a los de él. Jacob retrocedió por inercia hasta chocar contra la muralla, ella no se detuvo, avanzó hasta situarse unos centímetros alejados de su boca. Jacob tragó con fuerza, se sentía cohibido ante tanta decisión. Sonrió, ya había entendido el juego, lo estaba desafiando. Se acercó a ella lentamente, un mísero centímetro los separaba, una corriente eléctrica lo inundó de pies a cabeza.

Prefiero besar un caballo, que besar a un perro- susurró ella fríamente. Él se detuvo perplejo, pero no se dejó vencer tan fácilmente.

¿ah, si?- susurró él.- ¿Prefieres besar vampiros que hombres-lobo?- le preguntó como si no concibiera semejante idea.

Claro que si- murmuró Irina confundida.

Te haré la misma pregunta luego- él le tomó la cara poderosamente.

¿Qué haces, idiota?- se revolvió la castaña, Jake hizo caso omiso y se acercó peligrosamente, hasta unir sus cálidos labios con los fríos de ellos. Se derretían mutuamente, calor y frío, frío y calor. Jacob la tendió sobre su cama y la besó apasionadamente sin resistencia alguna por parte de ella. Al separarse jadeando, Irina lo golpeó de lleno en la cara.- Prefiero besar vampiros- le espetó levantándose y acompasando su respiración. Jacob bajó la mirada- Pero tampoco está tan mal un chucho- sonrió ella, una sonrisa transparente, no una fingida. Retrocedió los pasos dados y le levantó la cara, besándolo ella esta vez, encontrando a un desprevenido Jacob. Se separó lentamente- Debería irme ya- repuso Irina nerviosamente, ¿Qué se suponía que hacía con el asesino de Laurent? Se palmeó la frente y acto seguido se dispuso a salir por la ventana.

¡Espera!- habló Jacob un poco más alto que el volumen en que mantenían la conversación.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó.- Por lo menos puedo saber el nombre de la sanguijuela- sonrió.

Irina- respondió ella, le devolvió la sonrisa y se adentró en el bosque, con una sonrisa melancólica, debía haber matado a ese lobo no besarlo, se golpeó mentalmente. Jacob intentó dormir toda la noche, pero no pudo entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, porque al cerrar los ojos aparecía la imagen de Irina en su cabeza.

--------------------------------------------------- 0 --------------------------------------------------------

_**Agradecimientos: **_

_C.R Monsálvez: ideas locas y compartidas._

_Paaaniiic: ¡eres lo máximo amiga!, gracias por el apoyo._

_Alfalfa: sé que pasaras a leer, recuerda que algunas explicaciones son para ti, amigo. You know, lo tuyo son los números. _

_¡Y Gracias a todos los que se pasan aunque no dejen reviews, son lo máximo!_

_Pd+: Dejen un lindo review, tomatazos y todo lo que se les ocurra..._

_V.B Cullen Weasley. _

5


	3. Secretos al descubierto

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran autora Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la historia. _

_Nota de la autora: Gracias a los que leen en especial a Akane-chan por su rr…que bueno que te haya gustado…^^, bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo._

"_**Secretos al descubierto"**_

El sol dio paso a un nuevo amanecer, Tanya caminó lentamente hacia el baño para ordenar su rubia melena. Al girar la manilla, se encontró con que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

- ¿Está ocupado?- preguntó tontamente, _si no estuviera ocupado no estaría con llave_, rodó los ojos ante este pensamiento. Pero, no recibió respuesta alguna, se acercó a la puerta para oír algo. Nada, no se escuchaba un solo ruido.

- ¡Eso no se hace!- gritó una voz sobresaltándola, era Emmett.

- ¡Emmett!- gritó Tanya enfadada- me asustaste- hizo un puchero. Emmett se carcajeó.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?- le preguntó curioso.

- Es que la puerta está cerrada con llave y no hay nadie dentro- comentó la rubia. El vampiro la miró extrañado.

- ¿Quieres que eche la puerta abajo?- preguntó agitando las cejas arriba y abajo.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra Emmett Cullen!- gritó la voz de Esme desde el piso de inferior. De pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par con un golpe sordo. Tanya y Emmett saltaron hacia atrás. Irina hizo acto de presencia envuelta en una toalla.

- Lo siento- se limitó a decir, acto seguido salió corriendo ante la atónita mirada de los vampiros. Se había echado cantidades de agua industriales para quitarse toda la "evidencia" de haber estado con un licántropo. Bajó la escalera del tercer piso, llegando al segundo rápidamente. De pronto se topó con Alice, quien la saludó alegremente.

- Buenos días, Irina- saludó la pelinegra con una sonrisa. La castaña no contestó y siguió su camino.- ¿Qué tal te fue anoche?- preguntó Alice con una pícara sonrisa haciendo que Irina retrocediera el camino recorrido.

- ¿Qué sabes?- le espetó Irina nerviosamente.

- Naturalmente, todo- sonrió Alice una vez más, Irina se golpeó la frente- Desde que decidiste entrar en su casa- abrió los ojos con fingida sorpresa y volvió a sonreír retomando su camino como una bailarina.

- Tengo que salir de aquí- se dijo la castaña caminando hacia la habitación que tenían asignada. La puerta del cuarto de Jasper se abrió y el antiguo soldado caminó grácil hasta toparse con la rusa. La miró de pies a cabeza, ella goteaba agua, se veía nerviosa. No solo lo veía.

- Lo siento- se excusó Jasper quitando la mirada de ella.- ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó algo preocupado, sentía su nerviosismo por cada poro.

- Si, si- contestó ella chocando con la muralla, Jasper alzó una ceja. Estaba atrapada, la castaña se mordió el labio inferior- Buen día, Jazz- le sonrió fingidamente y bajó el siguiente tramo de escaleras, llegando a la planta baja, aun en toalla. _Porque toda esta familia tiene que tener poderes,_ pensaba ella. Al voltearse se encontró cara a cara con Edward Cullen, quien la miró como si dudara de su cordura. _Oh, no, piensa en algo bonito…Jacob Black…_sacudió la cabeza y Edward la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Puedo preguntar, que hace Jacob Black en tus pensamientos?- preguntó él, realmente le asustaba que ella lo tuviera en su cabeza.

- No- respondió Irina- No puedes- acto seguido salió de la casa rápidamente dirigiéndose al bosque.

- ¿Va a una playa nudista?- preguntó Emmett a Rosalie que observaba por la ventana del tercer piso. Rose rodó los ojos y lo quitó del cristal.

OoOoOoOoOo

En la casita de los Black, Jacob tomaba la primera comida del día junto a su padre en un completo silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Me pasas el pan?- pidió Billy a Jake escudriñándolo con la mirada, pero él seguía con la mirada perdida.- ¿Jake?- preguntó su padre entrecerrando los ojos.

- Oh, si claro…está muy caluroso aquí- respondió rápidamente el moreno volviendo a la realidad, acto seguido de nuevo a su burbuja que lo incluía a él y a cierta castaña. Billy decidió seguir el juego.

- ¿y como está Bella?- preguntó Billy intentando que él despertase, si no lo hacia con esa pequeña gran pregunta, es que le estaba dando fuerte a su hijo menor.

- El sol está pegando fuerte- contestó Jake. Billy movió negativamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿Quieres volver a la realidad?- le gritó su padre con su característica voz áspera, que sonaba aterradora con esas dos centésimas más alta. El moreno dio un respingo y bebió de su café rápidamente.- Y bien- continúo Billy con tranquilidad esta vez- ¿Cómo se llama la chica con la que te besabas anoche?- preguntó coloquialmente. Jacob se atragantó y escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca, luego se puso a toser.- Bueno, si no me quieres contar, supongo que está bien- su padre continúo comiendo.

- ¿Cómo…como sabes eso?- preguntó nervioso Jake.

- Pasó en mi casa- respondió Billy con enfado fingido- Y tengo ojo de águila, te estaré vigilando- le sonrió. Jake retrocedió y salió corriendo de la casa. Genial, ahora su padre sabía todo, no era capaz de guardar un secreto, él lo sabía. Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras se iba internando en el bosque. Su padre se lo contaría a Charlie, Charlie se lo diría a Bella, Bella lo comentaría con la sanguijuela que tiene por novio, ese maldito chupasangre se lo diría a la sanguijuela líder y éste se lo diría a Sam, toda la manada se enteraría y seguramente lo expulsarían para siempre. ¡Paf! Una roca le dio en la cabeza.

- ¡Auch!- exclamó él, volteándose a ver, pero no había nadie.- ¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó mirando a los arbustos.

- Allí nadie- respondió una voz femenina detrás de él. Jake giró bruscamente para encontrarse con la figura de Irina, goteando y cubierta tan solo por una delgada toalla, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- E…yo…tu…ho…-empezó a tartamudear él, carraspeó para aclararse.

- Mejor cállate.- le aconsejó ella fríamente, comentario que empezó a incendiar los ojos de Jacob.

- ¿Siempre eres tan agradable?- ironizó él girando para volverse a su casa.

- ¡No!- gritó ella- Lamentablemente, necesito de tu ayuda- ¿pidió? Ella.

- Que mala suerte, no tengo tiempo para chupasangres como tú- contestó él agriamente emprendiendo el camino de vuelta.

- ¡No me puedes dejar así!- ella agitó los brazos- ¡Vuelve, chucho!- le gritó histérica.

- ¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas?- le gritó Jacob desde bastantes metros más allá.

- ¿Abracadabra?-sugirió Irina. El chico hizo ademán de seguir avanzando- ¡POR FAVOR, HERMOSO PERRO SIN PULGAS!- gritó ella- No me dejes aquí así- susurró. Jacob sonrió y retrocedió. Irina bajó la mirada al sentir la de él sobre ella. La recorría de pies a cabeza sin reparos, se veía tan sexy en esa facha, el moreno sacudió la cabeza, él era un licántropo y ella una vampiresa.

- ¿Por qué te cubre solo una toalla?- le preguntó Jake empezando a reír.

- No te rías- le recriminó ella- No es gracioso- el chico seguía riendo- me escapé de la casa de mi pareja cuando llegó su esposa- contestó Irina y la risa que sacudía a Jacob se extinguió súbitamente.

- ¿Tienes una pareja?- preguntó atónito.

- Que tiene una esposa- corroboró ella sonriendo.

- ¿Y eres feliz de ser su amante?- le preguntó empezando a caminar, pero la castaña no se movió.

- Es mentira, idiota- le espetó ella carcajeándose y apuntándolo con su dedo índice descaradamente.- Mi familia está llena de gente con poderes, ¿entiendes?- lo miró como si dudara de su capacidad intelectual. Jacob asintió una vez.

- ¿Familia?- preguntó él- Creí que los chupasangres andaban solos- comentó.

- Pues, te equivocaste, chucho- corrigió ella- Mi familia y yo estamos de visita en casa de los Cullen- ante esta frase Jacob paró en seco.

- ¿Conoces a Edward Cullen?- preguntó furioso, Irina lo observó con curiosidad.

- Si- contestó- desde hace muchos años- agregó. Jacob salió del bosque sin esperarla.

- ¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó ella- Bien, no tengo paciencia para niñerías semejantes- le espetó. El moreno retrocedió hasta donde se encontraba ella de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- murmuró, pero estaba seguro que ella lo había oído.- ¿Para que me pediste ayuda?- su voz iba cargada de una ira.

- Nada- susurró ella- lamento haberte molestado- dijo educadamente girando sobre sus pies desnudos.

- ¡No!- gritó Jacob- Espera- dio una carrera hasta ella- No quise ser malo contigo, Irina- la castaña lo miró a los ojos, sonaba tan lindo su nombre cuando él lo pronunciaba, sonrió.- Déjame ayudarte- rogó él. Irina lo tomó de una mano y lo guío hasta la casa de los Black, mirando a ambos lados por si venía alguien lo que no era muy probable, pues eran las ocho de la mañana un día sábado.

- ¿Mi casa?- preguntó él sin aire, no podía llevarlo hasta su casa.

- Mira, tu entras me abres la ventana de tu pieza para que yo pueda entrar, ese es el plan- ordenó ella.

- ¿Por qué no entras por la puerta?- preguntó él mirándola extrañado. Ella le hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

- ¿Por tu padre, quizás?- le espetó ella- Que tal si te apuras, la gente empieza a despertar y a salir por ende a mirarme- concluyó poniendo énfasis en lo último. Jacob rodó los ojos y se apresuró a entrar.

- Hola, Jake- lo saludó su padre- ¿Terminaste de huir de mi interrogatorio?- preguntó alzando ambas cejas. Jacob solo le sonrió forzadamente.- Tranquilo, ya me voy- el moreno dejó de caminar y se giró hacia su padre.

- ¿Cómo que te vas?- preguntó, su padre era invalido.

- Charlie viene a buscarme en tres, dos, uno- una bocina se oyó en la puerta. _¡Maldita sea, Irina!_, pensó Jake en su fuero interno y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Abrió la ventana y asomó la cabeza, ¿Dónde estaba?

- Pss…Irina- susurró él y escuchó una risita bajo el alfeizar.

- No digas, pss, es gracioso- se rió Irina, al parpadear el moreno, ella ya no estaba. Movió la cabeza hacia todos los lados, buscándola, pero unas frías manos lo encontraron antes a él, o a su cuello. La castaña deslizo sus manos por la garganta de Jacob, produciéndole un escalofrío.

- ¿Jake?-llamó una voz antes de abrir la puerta, era Charlie. El moreno dio un respingo e Irina en un ágil movimiento se metió debajo de la cama.- Me llevaré a Billy a ver un partido- le señaló él, pero Jacob no reaccionaba, la castaña le dio un puntapié que fue suficiente para que respondiera.

- Claro- contestó él abriendo la puerta- Nos vemos- acto seguido cerró la puerta en sus narices. Irina se levantó del piso y lo miró. Jacob tragó saliva y cerró los ojos fuertemente, lo que definitivamente no era una buena idea. La rusa delineó los labios de Jacob con las heladas yemas de sus dedos, él abrió los ojos de golpe y ella le dio una sonrisa juguetona. Tomó uno de los botones de la camisa de Jake y lo desbrochó lentamente, el moreno la miró perplejo ¿Que pretendía? Continúo con el resto de los botones hasta desabrocharla por completo, puso sus manos en la solapa y luego las trasladó a los calurosos hombros de él. Bueno, según la tercera ley de Newton toda acción tiene una reacción; Jacob la tomó por la cintura pegando el cuerpo de ella al suyo, Irina lo miró con los ojos como platos. La castaña continúo con su cometido y quitó la camisa que llevaba el muchacho con la máxima lentitud posible, lo estaba castigando. Jacob bufó hastiado, la tomó fuertemente y buscó sus labios para besarla. Ella retrocedió, pero solo con su cara ya que él la mantenía fuertemente pegada a su cuerpo. Hasta que ella le sonrió y lo besó con esa lentitud que había mantenido hasta ahora, él soltó el agarre de su cintura. Partió como un juego, un beso lento que poco a poco se empezó a hacer más y más ardiente, más pasional y menos inocente.

- Basta-susurró ella separándose de Jacob intentando acompasar su respiración, se levantó de la cama y recogió la camisa del moreno. Lo miró con una chispa de lujuria en los ojos, Jake puso su cabeza hacia atrás intentando rehuir su mirada.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Irina- ¿Nunca has visto a una mujer con toalla?- le preguntó con una risita, el moreno la miró por un lapsus de tiempo, no, no era una pregunta retórica.

- Emm…bueno…no- pasó la mano por su cabello despeinándolo, estaba nervioso.

- ¿Y sin toalla?-preguntó ella al tiempo que se quitaba la única prenda que la cubría, o eso era lo que Jacob creía, pero no. Además de la toalla, llevaba un lindo conjunto de ropa interior con encajes azul eléctrico, aparte de eso, nada. El moreno tenía la mandíbula desencajada, ahora entendía el encanto que tenían los vampiros con los humanos. Irina se rió de su expresión y se puso su camisa.- Vine, porque necesitaba ropa- comentó ella, la expresión de Jake no cambió- Y porque quería verte-susurró esta vez.- ahora el pelinegro la miraba a ella, extendió los brazos y ella se refugió en él. El moreno frotó su mejilla contra el hombro de la castaña- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó riendo.

- Es para acostumbrarme a tu olor- contestó él. Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

- Eres muy raro- sonrió mientras se apretaba contra el torso desnudo de Jacob apoyando la mejilla en el hombro de él.- ¿Amaste a alguien alguna vez?- preguntó Irina de pronto.

- Bueno, no sé si amar sea la palabra correcta, pero sentí algo muy fuerte por alguien, si- concedió Jake un poco aturdido por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Y ella, te quería?- volvió a preguntar contra el hombro de él, sin mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Conoces a la novia de Edward Cullen?- contestó preguntando amargamente el moreno.

- Si, Bella Swan- respondió ella cerrando los ojos- ¿La amas a ella?- preguntó nuevamente.

- Si- accedió él abatido.

- ¿Sabías que hay algo peor que una persona despechada?- comentó ella.

- ¿ah si?- respondió él recostándose- ¿Qué?

- Dos personas despechadas- por primera vez lo miró con los ojos anegados en un océano de lagrimas heladas. Jacob se limitó a observarla, besó su frente y volvió a abrazarla.

- Quédate conmigo- rogó- No me dejes solo hoy- también cerró los ojos y ella deposito un dulce beso en sus labios.

- Te cuidaré todo el día si puedo volver a ver tu sonrisa- le susurró Irina lentamente.

Al cabo de un rato habían cambiado de posiciones, él descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de ella, mientras la castaña jugaba con el cabello azabache de Jacob mientras éste dormía placidamente en sus brazos.

- No quiero enamorarme de ti- le susurró ella- tengo mucho miedo de quererte, todo el mundo estaría en mi contra, y en la tuya por supuesto. Siento que Laurent ya no está conmigo, que nunca estuvo conmigo- rectificó- ¿Sabes?, él nunca me hizo sonreír como tú, sin esfuerzo alguno. Solo, no sé como llevar este sentimiento que me embarga cuando estoy a tu lado.-sonrió en la oscuridad que empezaba a empañar el día- ¿Qué es lo que siento?- se preguntó a sí misma, mientras observaba por la ventana- Siento que mi corazón muerto late- lo dijo con angustia, horror y felicidad.- Nunca he sido lo suficientemente valiente para aceptar las cosas y es por eso que no tengo el coraje para enamorarme de un licántropo- una de sus ensangrentadas lágrimas manchó la camisa que llevaba puesta, otra siguió a la primera trazando un camino en su rostro. Una cálida mano removió el sendero dibujado por el dolor.

- Ni yo soy lo suficientemente valiente para negar que te quiero- dijo Jacob abatido, ella lo miró asombrada.

- ¿Escuchaste todo?- la rusa bajó la mirada. Jake se rió suavemente.

- No llores- le dio una resplandeciente sonrisa- Todo se acabará cuando nosotros lo deseemos- levantó la barbilla de la vampiresa obligándole a mirarlo- aunque todo el mundo esté en nuestra contra- la citó sonriéndole, ella le devolvió una sonrisa triste. El moreno acercó sus labios lentamente a los de ella hasta fusionarlos dulcemente, no había nadie que importara si ambos estaban juntos.

Tres rápidos golpes en la puerta principal los hicieron dar un respingo...se observaron asustados...¿Quien sería el que los descubriera?.

----------------------------------------

_Gracias por leer…^^_

_Magic kisses, see you soon._

_V.B Cullen Weasley._


	4. Viéndonos en público

_**Disclaimer:** Esta historia pertenece a Stephenie Meyer...bla bla bla._

_Tenía un poco abandonado el fic, pero como vii un nuevo rr, creí que debía subir esto para que sepan quien había tocado la puerta...^^..._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_**Viendonos En Público**_

_Se escucharon tres golpes rápidos....y la alarma brillo en sus ojos ....¿quien sería el que los descubriera?_

-¡Jake!- gritó una voz que Jacob reconoció pertenecía a Quil. Maldicion.

-¡Jake, abre!- gritó Embry de afuera también.

-¡Tengo una moto nueva!- volvió a gritar Quil- Te va a encantar- agregó escandalosamente.

-¡Sabemos que estás ahí!- vociferó enojándose Embry.

-¡Echaremos la puerta abajo!- amenazó Quil. Al pronunciar esto, ambos amigos se dieron la vuelta para mirar por la ventana de la habitación de Jacob, la cual estaba abierta.- ¿Jake?- llamó Quil- Esto empieza a asustarme- susurró a Embry, de pronto un olor dulzón les dio de lleno en la cara. Ambos se voltearon para ver la figura de Irina perderse entre los árboles, una sonrisa de total emoción relampagueó en sus bocas, iban a por ella. Corrieron en su dirección, pero al llegar a la esquina de la casa de Jacob, éste se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Dónde van?- preguntó el moreno horrorizado.

-¡Un vampiro!- gritó Embry- ¡En nuestro territorio!-añadió para que entendiera.

-¡Vamos por ella!- sonrió Quil- La haremos pedazos- hizo crujir los nudillos. La tan sola idea de ver a Irina en pedazos le provocó un agudo dolor a Jake, ella y pedazos no podían ir nunca en una oración completa.

-¡No!- rugió él- No pueden matarla- la ira estaba reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono sus amigos.

-¡Hablas como si te importara!- le gritó Quil.

-¡Me importa!- le gritó de vuelta Jake, se produjo un incomodo silencio. Embry se acercó a él y le puso la mano en la frente.

-Es definitivo- declaró él- tienes fiebre.

-¡De todos modos tendría fiebre!- le gritó Jacob al borde de la histeria, quería gritarle a todo el mundo por Bella, por Irina, por todo. Quería correr y lanzarse de los acantilados una y otra vez. Quil agitó la cabeza negativamente y empujó a ambos dentro de la casita de los Black.

-Escúpelo, amigo, ¿Qué pasa con la sanguijuela?- le preguntó teatralmente.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros- lo alentó Embry.

-Bien- accedió Jacob- Pero, si se les llega a salir con Sam, prometo que los mataré- amenazó el moreno, Quil hizo como si cerrara su boca con una llave.- Bien- repitió Jake nervioso- Irina…-empezó, pero fue interrumpido por un horrible gritó de parte de Embry.

-¡La llama por su nombre!- gritó histérico Embry corriendo en círculos, Quil alzó una ceja en su dirección.- Ya acabé- se volvió a sentar.

-Continúa, hermano- lo apremió Quil con desesperación, estaba claro que pasaba solo que daba que él mismo se lo corroborara.

-Yo…y…ellanosbesamos-empezó el moreno lentamente y concluyó muy rápido, pero aun así sus amigos lo entendieron todo. Embry le hizo una mueca de asco mientras Quil tenía la mandíbula desencajada.

-¡Besaste a una sanguijuela!- le espetó Quil corriendo en círculos al igual que Embry.- ¿Cómo besa?- preguntó él. Jacob lo observó sorprendido.

-¡Sam va a matarte!- espetó Embry- ¿Cómo besa?-repitió la pregunta de Quil. Jake se sonrojo.

-¿Ella?- preguntó tontamente.

- No, tú- dijo Quil rodando los ojos- ¡Ella!- le dio un manotazo en la nuca.

- Eh…bien, tiene bastantes años de experiencia, supongo- dijo no muy convencido, haciendo un chiste bastante cruel al mismo tiempo.

- Una mujer mayor- suspiró Quil- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?- alzó las cejas arriba y abajo repetidas veces.

- Es mi Irina- Jacob frunció el ceño.

- Claro, ya es suya- lo molestó Embry.

- ¡Comparte!- le sonrió Quil.- Debes presentárnosla- lo amenazó amigablemente- o te acusaremos con Sam.

-Oh, oh- pronunció Embry.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijeron al unísono, Jake y Quil.

-No podemos convertirnos en lobos si quieres que tú Irina no sea compartida- pronunció él mirando el vacío- O Sam lo sabrá de todos modos.- Embry tenía toda la razón del mundo, si se transformaban toda la manada se enteraría de las últimas andanzas de Jake. Los tres amigos se miraron con preocupación.

-Entonces no entraremos en fase- sentenció Quil.

-Deberías dejarlo, Jake- comentó Embry.

-Sé que debería dejarlo, pero solo pido un tiempo más… ¿Van a cerrar sus bocas?- preguntó con tono de suplica, ambos amigos rodaron los ojos y asintieron.

-Deberías dejarla- apuntó Embry por última vez.

OoOoOoO

Irina corrió a refugiarse el la habitación que compartía con sus hermanas, empezó a correr en círculos a una velocidad alarmante, ¡Estaba en contra de todo el mundo por un lobo!, él mismo al que quería matar hace dos días, como era posible que todo eso le estuviera sucediendo a ella_. Toc, toc, toc, _la puerta sonó armoniosamente.

-¿Irina?- llamó la voz de Kate, la castaña se apresuró a guardar la camisa de su moreno bajo las mantas de la cama, tomó el aromatizador de ambientes con olor a flores silvestres y empezó a desparramarlo con desesperación por la habitación.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó abriendo la puerta.

-¡Perfecta!- gritó ella mientras se ponía litros del más caro de los perfumes que había comprado en Francia.

-¿Vas a salir?- le preguntó la rubia escudriñándola con la mirada.

-¿Yo?- se apuntó- ¡No!- volvió a responder con un tono más alto de lo normal.

-Me alegro- volvió a observarla con detenimiento- Hace años que no te vestías de rojo.- comentó sonriendo.

-¿Yo?- repitió ella- es que es un lindo día – apuntó la ventana, donde llovía a chuzos en la ciudad de Forks.

-Claro- concedió Kate riendo.- ¿Me vas a contar con quien sales?- preguntó de repente, sus ojos estaban cargados de una curiosidad.

-¿Salir?- _Vamos Irina, puedes mentir mucho mejor que eso,_ se recriminó la castaña, acto seguido carraspeó para inventar una excusa convincente.- No salgo con nadie- mintió- Creo que descubrí que lo único que necesitaba era un cambio de ambiente- le sonrió.- Gracias por traerme aquí, hermana- la abrazó, se lo agradecía de todo corazón, porque si no la hubiera llevado hasta allí nunca abría conocido a Jacob. Debería dejar esos pensamientos morbosos, todo se estaba poniendo de cabeza, no estaba bien lo que hacia.

-Carlisle nos invitó a conocer el hospital, ¿Qué te parece?- sonrió Kate- ¿vienes con nosotros?- la invitó.

-Pues…bien- le sonrió Irina, para que no sospechara más sobre sus citas inexistentes. Kate sonrió abiertamente hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su hermana tan feliz.

Entonces Carlisle llevó a Kate, Tanya, Irina, Eleazar y Carmen a que vieran el hospital, algo así como su tour privado. Todos iban riendo y cantando excapto Irina que miraba por la ventana en dirección a la Push. El hospital se alzaba en medio del nublado día, entraron uno a uno bajo la mirada curiosa de las enfermeras y pacientes.

- ¿Puedo preguntar que tiene de llamativo un hospital?- le susurró Eleazar a Carmen, ella lo miró con desacuerdo.

- No seas tonto, es el lugar donde trabaja Carlisle- le espetó ella.

- Tú estas enamorada de Carlisle.- dijo él mientras le soltaba la mano y se ponía al lado de Kate.

- Él es Eleazar Harker y su esposa Kate...-estaba diciendo Carlisle a un colega-... y ellas son sus adorables hijas.- Tanya le dió una sonrisa mientras que Irina miraba el vacío y Carmen observaba a Eleazar con los celos cubriendo su mirada. Continuaron caminando hasta que Irina vió al chico con el que había estado soñando despierta todo el día sentado en una butaca junto a dos chicos más. Se quedó de piedra,¿que hacía él allí?, se preguntó. Intentó rezagarse de los demás y se escondió en la esquina de la pared que los separaba. Lo observo para que la mirara, pero por más que lo hacía Jacob no se daba cuenta que él y ella estuvieran siquiera en el mismo planeta, un plan, eso era lo que necesitaba. Se encaminó al mesón que tenían los chicos delante.

- Disculpe...- llamó Irina a la secretaria, Jake observaba a Quil cuando vió ese brillo inexplicable en el cabello de la chica que tenía al frente, esas curvas que se hacían en su cuerpo con esos jeans ajustados y el sweater, nadie más lo usaría como ella. Además de ese inconfundible olor dulzón, se paró de golpe y se puso a un lado de ella mientras observaba un folleto de vida sana.

- ¿Que haces aqui?- le susurró él.

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo- respondió Irina mirando a la secretaria que buscaba entre unas carpetas.

- Vine porque Quil se cayó en moto...aunque odia este lugar era necesario- respondió con la mirada baja.- ¿Que hay de ti?- le dió una mirada furtiva.

- Mi familia ama a Carlisle y él ofreció un tour por Forks partiendo por su hospital- respondió ella observando ahora la lampara.

- ...el Doctor Cullen tiene hora a las 5 y a las 8:30- dijo la secretaria.- ¿Cual es su nombre, señorita?- preguntó alzando la vista hacia la escultural modelo que tenía delante.

- ¡Irina!- gritó una voz desde atrás, la aludida hizo una mueca de dolor y Jacob se volvió a sentar con sus amigos. Tanya pasó corriendo hasta llegar junto a la rusa- ¿Donde estabas, creímos que te habías perdido?- pronunció agitando su cabellera.

- Las diosas existen- dijo Embry en un susurró, Tanya lo oyó y lo evaluó con la mirada para volver a mirar a Irina.

- ¿Que haces tan cerca de lobos?- le susurró en el oído al tiempo que hacía como si ordenara la cabellera castaña de su hermana.

-A tí que te importa- le espetó la rusa, se volvió hacia la secretaria- Tengo ocupadas esas horas, así que volveré otro día- sonrió falsamente.

- Bien, vamonos- le urgió Tanya mirandola con desconfianza.

- Te alcanzo- casi rugio la castaña, el peligro estaba vivo en sus ojos. Quil empezó a reír disimuladamente y Jacob le dió un palmetazo en la cabeza. Irina suspiró, miro el piso y giró para darle una última mirada a Jake, pero en vez de verlo a él, vió a dos figuras paradas frente a ella. Alzó la mirada y los morenos la miraban de pies a cabeza.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Irina- dijo Quil escaneandola.

- ¿Famosa?- preguntó ella un poco cohibida, le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Jacob.

- No es nada- dijo Jake- ¿Nos vamos ya?- interrogó nervioso a sus amigos.

- Claaarooo- pronunció Embry mirandola con desconfianza.

-Adiós...Irina- dijo Quil alzando las cejas, ella miró el piso. Embry lo soguió en su retirada y le dió una rápida mirada de aprensiónm a Jake.

- ¿Así que soy la famosa Irina?- dijo ella con reproche. Jacob no le respondió, se limito a darle la mano y alejarse rápidamente. Irina sintió unas horrorosas ganas de llorar, cuando se dió cuenta que había una papel en su fría extremidad. Lo abrió curiosa.

_Te veo en el limite del bosque. Hablemos. Te quiero. Jacob._

Así que todo el show era para verse en el limite, el limite de Forks y la Push. Todo ese sentimiento de lastima se esfumó por completo, observo a todos lados su familia venía caminando en su dirección y ella debía tomar una seria y sabia desición. No lo pensó mucho.

- ¡Nos vemos luego!- gritó a viva voz viendo las caras de perplejidad de sus hermanas. Aaron seguramente la mataría, pero él estaba en un viaje de negocios cuando salieron de Denali y no tendría de que preocuparse. Una risa escapó de entre sus labios mientras corria a toda velocidad entre los árboles. Allí en medio del bosque, en la línea limite que los separaba estaba su Jacob, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó en sus brazos mientras él `ponía una extraña cara de sorpresa y sin previo aviso lo besó de lleno en los labios. Jacob la apartó y señalço hacia atrás mientras carraspeaba, allí se encontraba Embry y Quil con sendas caras de horror y sorpresa. Irina los observó asustada, ¿sería una trampa? entonces dirigió su mirada a Jake, una mirada de profundo rencor.

- No, no te asustes- empezó a hablar él.

-Me engañaste- le recriminó ella intentando correr en dirección contraria, pero el lobo la tomó por un brazo y la apegó contra su pecho.- Todo está bien, pero tenemos que hablar con Embry y Quil- besó la nuca de la chica, ella respiraba agitadamente, si cedía podrían matarla y si no lo perdería para siempre. Esa sola idea la golpeó por lo que lo abrazo fuerte, el chico sonrió. Confiaban el uno en el otro y era hora de que sus amigos lo supieran.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fin del capitulo._

_Hay un nuevo personaje...Aaron. ¿Que papel jugará? ¿Qué será Aaron de Irina?_

_Bien...gtacias a C.R Monsálvez y a V.J.M Peralta. Los amo._

_Gracias a los rr. _

_magic kisses._

_see you soon._

_V.B Cullen Weasley._


	5. Mal Entendido

_**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto mi queridisimo Aaron._

_**N/A: Gracias a los rr. Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.**_

Jacob acurrucó a Irina en su pecho mientras carraspeaba, ella no era su novia y aún así le costaba un mundo presentarsela a sus amigos que lo observaban con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- Bueno...-empezó Jake con voz ronca, estaba muy nervioso.

- ¡Habla ya!- lo animó Quil.

- Emm...yo...- continúo tartamudeando el chico. Irina lo observo con una ceja alzada, era de él la idea y ahora no se disponía a hablar, rodó los ojos. Quil se encaminó un paso hacia ella y le tendió la mano, la castaña la observo como si nunca hubiera visto en su vida una extremidad.

- Soy Quil Ateara- se presentó el muchacho con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro. La rusa dudó un instante en si tomar la mano que le ofrecían o salir corriendo del lugar, le dedicó una mirada de preocupación a Jake, pero éste observaba a su vez a un extrañado Embry. Entonces la chica tuvo que decidir y sin más preambulos tomó la morena mano del joven, tibia a su tacto.

- Mi nombre es Irina Harker- se presentó ella, devolviéndole una resplandeciente sonrisa.

- Hola, soy Embry- dijo él agitando la mano.

- Bueno, ahora que todos nos conocemos...- empezó Jake.

-... No gracias a ti presisamente...- lo interrumpió Quil, quien estaba cerca de Irina cuando Jacob volvió a observarlos. La castaña estuvo de acuerdo con el moreno lo que hizo que ambos rieran juntos. Así pasó la tarde hablando de cosas triviales, Quil e Irina se volvían cada vez más amigos, ella reía de todo lo que él decía fluidamente, nada que fingir. Jake se limitaba a observarla con sus amigos, se veía tan dichosa y feliz que le gustaría verla así siempre.

- Fue un grato placer conocerlos- dijo la rusa sinceramente al ponerse el sol y darse cuenta que le esperaba una larga charla con sus hermanas.- Tendré serios problemas si no vuelvo a casa.- comentó mirando el semblante de Jake que de a poco se había ensombrecido, solo Dios sabía cuanto la extrañaba cuando no la veía.

- Te amo, nena- pronunció Quil guiñandole un ojo juguetonamente. Embry le dió un codazo.

-Adiós Irina.- pronunció el segundo amigó. Entonces se hizo un silencio mientras Irina observaba a Jake con anhelo, éste le dirigía una significativa mirada a ambos chicos que sigieron parados en su lugar largo rato hasta que Quil volvió a hablar.

- ¡Anda Jake, despidete ya!. ¿Que no ves que tiene que irse?- lo animó el muchacho.

- Creo que el que se tiene que ir es otro- pronunció el aludido entre dientes al ver que sus amigos no se daban cuenta de nada.

- ¡Oh!- dijo Embry mientras Irina soltaba una risilla.- Claaaarooo- continúo con voz de misterio mientras entrecerraba los ojos- Quil, nos vamos- declaró mientras caminaba hacia su lado del linde del bosque y arrastraba consigo a Quil.

- Están locos, pero son geniales- declaró Jake cuando se quedaron solos, o eso creían ya que ambos se escondían unos metros más allá trás unos árboles.

- Si, lo sé- declaró ella ladeando la cabeza.- Gracias por esta linda tarde- dijo ella mientras se ponía de puntillas y depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios. Jake explotaba de felicidad cada vez que sentía su frío roce.

- ¿Cuando te veré otra vez?- preguntó mientras ella caminaba hacia su lado.

- No lo sé- respondió con un dejo de angustia.- Si no vengo yo, buscame- rogó haciendole señas con la mano, Jake sintió un vació enorme en el estomago y corrió hacia ella cerrando el espacio que los separaba, la alzó y la besó de lleno en los labios apasionadamente.

- Empiezo a asustarme de lo que hago- reconoció el moreno. Ella rió mientras se soltaba de su agarre, besó su mano y tocó con ella los labios de él como regalandole un beso.

- Te quiero- articuló ella con los labios, Jacob le sonrió con ganas, a la vez que la chica desaparecía entre los árboles. El moreno giró y se encontró cara a cara con Quil que articulaba ''Te quiero'' agitando repetidamente las pestañas. jake, Embry y Quil explotaron en sonoras carcajadas.

- ¿Que opinan?- preguntó Jake cuando caminaban hacia sus hogares.

- Opino que está buenisima- apuntó Quil haciendo curvas en el aire. Jake lo observó con desaprobación.- Bien- dijo hacidendo un escudo con las manos.- ¡Es genial!, se rié.

- Si, es muy extraña, pero creí que era mucho más frivola- comentó Embry. Jacob suspiro- Ni que te importara lo que nosotros pensamos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Irina en vez de correr danzaba entre los árboles, él la quería y ella también no podía negarlo si todo seguía así de bien lo presentaría a sus hermanas, ¿pero, a cual?. Tanya estaba totalmente descartada, Kate se pondría a llorar desconsoladamente, y Carmen...no, no podía desirselo a ninguna. Cruzó el río y apareció frente a la mansión Cullen. Tocó la puerta y vió a un sonriente Emmett contestar.

- ¿Donde estabas?- preguntó fingiendo enojo.

- Por ahí, por ahí- respondió ella riendo.

- Yo que tú no entraría en ese lugar- apuntó hacia atrás susurrando- Kate está muy enfadada contigo, creo que te odian- agregó.

- No me importa- sonrió Irina hacia Emmett al tiempo que entraba en la morada. Carlisle y Esme estaban en el sillón abrazados, mientras Edward tocaba el piano. Rose leía una revista de modas junto a Alice y Tanya; Carmen jugaba ajedrez con Eleazar y Kate...Kate se hallaba sentada en una butaca con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas y el ceño fruncido, era una furia.

- Buenas noches- saludó Irina un poco intimidada ahora por el semblante severo de su rubia hermana.

- ¡Hasta que apareciste, fugitiva!- saludó Carmen sonriente, bueno ella no estaba enojada.

- Si, aquí estoy- sonrió Irina.

- Que gracioso- ironizó Kate al tiempo que se ponía de pies- Ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar- fue cortante y precisa mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. La rusa observó a su familia por última vez, Tanya hizo un gesto de que le cortaban el cuello mientras reía, la castaña bufó. Se encaminó hacia el salón al que su hermana había ido.

- ¿Que pasa ahora?- preguntó Irina irritada, tenía que parecer más fuerte de lo que en realidad se sentía.

- ¿Que pasa ahora?- repitió Kate atónita- Primero reclamas que venir aqui es lo peor del mundo, luego te peleas con Tanya a muerte, después desapareces y apareces con olor a licántropo, entonces me agradeces por haber venido aqui y por último te escapas en plena excursión por no se que...¿No has pensado en ir a un psicologo?- preguntó- tus cambios de opinión son bastante severos.

- Lo siento mucho, Kate- bajó el perfil la castaña, sabía que la rubia tenía razón, parecía muy extraña.

- Además estamos en casa de los Cullen- agregó ella- ¿que van a decir sobre nosotros? Que somos una tropa de vampiros incivilizados y caprichosos, callate. no me respondas. Creo que te mereces un castigo....¿que opinas tú?- preguntó a una anonadada Irina.

- Creo que te estás pasando- opinó la rusa.

- ¿Ah si?- preguntó la rubia al tiempo que se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro que no venía al caso.- Oh, ya no puedo más- exhaló ella. Entonces Irina escuchó risas que provenían del salón.

- ¿Que está pasando?- preguntó ella desconfiada, todo parecía muy extraño.

- Ve al salón, hay una sorpresa- pronunció Kate riendo. Irina se precipitó hacía allí, entonces lo vió parado en medio, con su abrigo largo negro a tono con su cabello, pantalones y camisa, totalmente elegante, y esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella.

-¡¡Aaron!!- gritó la rusa mientras se precipitaba sobre él.

- Veo que alguien me extraño- comentó él abrazandola más contra sí, el resto de la familia rió con ganas.

-¿ Porque no me avisaste a mí, primero?- le recriminó la castaña haciendo un puchero.

- ¿No hubiera sido la mejor sorpresa o si?- respondió él.

- ¡¡Aaron, te extrañé mucho!!- vociferó ella colgandose de su cuello.

- Ya me dí cuenta- dijó él con voz estrangulada.- ¿Me permiten dar un paseo con mi muñeca rusa?- preguntó.

- Por supuesto.- respondió Carlisle- sientete como en casa, Aaron, estamos muy felices de verte.

- Gracias, Carlisle. Siempre es un placer estar aquí- le sonrió.- Con su permiso- entonces se llevó a Irina fuera.

- ¿Cuando llegaste?- preguntó ella mientras caminaban por el gran patio.

- Hoy, por la tarde y me encontré con que no estabas, ¿ya tienes algún amiguito en Forks o sigues pegada a la memoria del idiota de Laurent?- preguntó con desdén. Irina lo observó con desaprobación, sabían que Aaron odió a Laurent hasta más no poder solo por el hecho de que era su novio, si le contaba a él sobre Jake la pagaría caro.

- Nadie en especial- se limitó a contestar, pero al hacerlo recordó a Jacob lo que provocó que una hermosa sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, acto que no pasó inadvertido por Aaron.

- Ya sonries de nuevo, creí que nunca se te iba a pasar el estado vegetal- bromeó él.

- Ja-Ja- rió Irina sarcastica.

- No vale la pena desgastarse por idiota semejante- dijo él mirando el cielo.

- ¡Estás enamorado!- le recriminó ella apuntandolo.

- No- contestó él muy rápido- Está haciendo frío, vamos.

- ¿Quien es la maldita?- preguntó ella haciendo que Aaron riera.

- Es mi neofita, y no te diré como se llama, me espera en Denali para presentarsela al resto. Ella no está interesada en mi, realmente me odia- dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa se sus fríos labios. Irina hizo una mueca de desagrado.- Sabes que siempre te amaré, muñeca.

- También yo, principe- le sonrió ésta. Entonces ese olor a madera como lo había descrito Kate en algún momento les llegó con una intensidad inapropiada, Irina abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Que había sido lo último que había dicho?, ese olor era inconfundiblemente Jake que se alejaba a paso rápido, Aaron había adquirido una posición defensiva delante de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Perros- pronunció con desdén al tiempo que se encaminaba a casa. Irina se quedó de piedra en su lugar.- Vamos, amor.

- Claro- murmuró ella con una estaca en el corazón, él creería que ella estaba jugando. Tenía que arreglarlo, pero no sería tan fácil con Aaron allí, solo rogaba porque no hiciera una tontería.

-----------------------------------------

Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado...^^

Tomatazos y segerencias...todo se acepta.

¿Que pasará ahora?....¡¡Jake no hagas nada estúpido!!.

Estoy muy feliz hoy....así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Los amooooo.

Magic Kisses

See you Soon.

V.B Cullen Weasley.


	6. Todo mi amor

_**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto mi queridisimo Aaron._

_**N/A: Gracias a los rr. Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo a todos, me hacen muy felizz...^^. Por supuesto que sigue, esto está recién empezando.**_

_- Claro- murmuró ella con una estaca en el corazón, él creería que ella estaba jugando. Tenía que arreglarlo, pero no sería tan fácil con Aaron allí, solo rogaba porque no hiciera una tontería._

Tanya se encargó de contarle asolutamente todo el viaje con lujo de detalles a un preocupado Aaron ya que en las historias usualmente Irina estaba ausente completamente, todo parecía muy sospechoso y extraño porque su favorita no acostumbraba a salir sola, salía con Tanya...cuando se hablaban porque ahora tenían una guerra de la que la rubia no parecía estar enterada.

- ...entonces Irina salió corriendo como una loca fuera del hospital...-decía Tanya en ese momento.

- ¿Que ella que?- Aaron salió de su ensimismamiento.

- Eso, se fue- recalcó ella- frente a todo el mundo. ¿No se puede comportar como un vampiro normal?- preguntó al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

- Si fuera un vampiro normal, bebería sangre humana, soplona- le respondió la voz de la rusa mientras se calzaba el abrigo de Aaron.

- ¿Donde vas?- preguntó el vampiro con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Voy a dar una vuelta- respondió ella visiblemente agitada. _Por Dios, que lo encuentre...,_pensaba Irina, Edward la observó un instante.

- Pero acabas de dar una vuelta con Aaron- rebatió Tanya.

- Tengo calor- pronunció al tiempo que cerraba la puerta con fuerza. Tanya y Aaron se observarón con preocupación.

- ¿Crees que esté bien?- preguntó el moreno.

- Si, de que está bien, lo está. Que sea bueno lo que hace para estar así, no tengo ni la menor idea, hermano.- contestó ella levantandose para hablar con su amado Edward. Aaron se quedó pensativo.

OoOoOoOoOo

Estaba sentado en la misma roca que semanas antes había abandonado, en aquella piedra había observado una estrella. Se sentía tan desdichado que no habían suficientes rocas en la playa para lanzar al mar. Tomó un puñado de arena y lo lanzó con furia contra el aire, pero una ventisca hizo que le cayera de vuelta en los ojos. Bufó con hastio y se dejó caer contra la arena boca abajo. ¿Como la había llamado esa sanguijuela?, Muñeca, le había dicho que siempre iba a amarla. Hasta ahí todo estaba bastante extraño y empezaba a molestarle que alguien más amará a SU Irina. pero lo peor de todo había sido la respuesta de ella: También yo, principe. ¡¡Desde cuando existen los principes!!, él era una sanguijuela asquerosa, no el valiente del cuento, porque ella lo llamaba así. Era inconsebible que esto estuviera ocurriendo, ¿como fue a caer en las garras de esa...se obligo a pensarlo...arpía?, entonces su corazón se sintió completamente roto, otra vez. Se tapó la cara con las manos, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las olas que rompían con la costa nocturna. De pronto un olor dulzón le llegó de lleno, un olor que no era la de su rusa. Se giró rápidamente para ver una sombra con un abrigo negro y largo, entonces recordó donde había olfateado ese aroma, era ese chupasangre que amaba a Irina, empezó a sentir el animal que llevaba dentro y en dos segundos se había convertido en lobo desgarrando su ropa, embistiéndo violentamente contra él. Entonces la vió con el pánico surcando sus dorados ojos, salió de fase para abrazarla contra si, ella estaba casi al borde del llanto.

- ¡ Casi me matas de un susto!- le recriminó contra el hombro del muchacho.

- Perdoname, no te vi, creía que eras...- entonces recordó porque se le había lanzado encima, se apartó de ella violentamente. Irina lo observó de arriba abajo, ya que él no traía ni una sola prenda encima, una sonrisa burlona se extendió por sus fríos labios.- ¿que es tan gracioso?- preguntó él.

- Solo me dí cuenta que no traes nada puesto- comentó ella restandole importancia.

- Ah- dijo él amargamente.

- Sabía que te enojarías, así que te traje una polera y jeans- dijo ella feliz entregandole las prendas. Jacob la observó anonadado, ¿porque sabría ella que estaría enojado?, tomó la ropa y se la puso. Se hizo un silencio incomodo en el que él esperaba que Irina dijera algo, y ella se limitaba a observarlo, como se notaba que estaba celoso y enojado, era por Aaron.

- ¿Que quieres Irina?- dijo él al fin, le molestaba ese estado de escaneó al que ella lo sometía.

- Que me des un beso- respondió ella, haciendo que él agitara la cabeza confundido.

- No- dijo Jake en un susurro- ¡No!, espera un segundo- se volteó hacia ella que se encontraba en medio del bosque sentada con el abrigo de Aaron encima.- ¡¡Tú tienes un novio sanguijuela!!- le recriminó mientras le mostraba el abrigo que ella tenía en su nariz.- ¿Que estás haciendo aqui?- fue casi una suplica. Irina rió con fuerza.

- Aaron no es mi novio- respondió acariciandole la mejilla.

- ¿ah, no?- respondió él desconfiado.- ¿Entonces quien es el chupasangre?.

- Mi hermano- respondió ella.

- Oh, claro que si: Siempre te amaré, muñeca, también yo, prinicpe- los citó con amrgagura provocando que la rusa riera con más fuerza.

- Siempre me ha llamado muñeca porque vengo de Rusia y soy muy bella, por él me tendría en una caja de cartón.- comentó la castaña mientras Jake relajaba un poco el semblante.- Y yo le llamo principe porque era heredero al trono español- concluyó Irina con su explicación, se acercó a Jake y le dió un frío beso en los labios.- ¿Ya no estás enojado?- preguntó abrazandolo por detrás.

- Estoy bastante confundido- aceptó él, rascandose la cabeza.

- No importa, solo sé que estabas muy celoso- se rió ella.

- No es cierto- se obstinó Jake, Irina alzó una ceja- Bien, un poco.

- ¿un poco?- preguntó.

- ¡Mucho!- declaró él tomandola por la cintura y besandola de lleno en la boca.- Te quiero mucho.

-Yo Te amo- dijo Irina tan sinceramente que sus ojos se anegaron en ese mar de lagrimas heladas, lo amaba esa era la verdad y siempre lo supo desde que lo vió. Amaba a ese lobo de pies a cabeza, como hablaba, como la besaba, como se sentía protegida por él. Cerró los ojos y una roja lágrima escapo de sus ojos cayendo en el césped del bosque. Jacob quedó totalmente anonadado, no habían palabras para describir lo que sentía, en realidad si; eran dos.

- También yo- dijo él quitándo las lágrimas del rostro mármoleo de Irina que amenazaban con salir, luego ser rió nerviosamente e irina lo siguió mientras se besaban con una risilla de haber dicho por fin lo que sentían, eso nunca fue un juego siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos. Ella lo empezó a besar con una urgencia inhumana, lo soltó para que pudiera respirar para luego volver a besarse con desesperación, bien sabían que cada segundo podía ser el último en su amor prohibido. La pasión empezó a inhundarlos por completo, él tenía las manos por dentro de la blusa de Irina y poco a poco la ropa empezó a molestarles, el bosque se lleno del amor y la lujuría de dos seres completamente inhumanos, ¿Cuanto más duraría este amor escondido?, habían muchas preguntas pero ninguna de ellas importaba en lo más minimo, solo eran ellos dos entregandose el uno al otro sin prejuicios ni orgullo, se quemaban y derretían como la primera vez que se besaron.

----------------------------------------

Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado...^^

Tomatazos y sugerencias...todo se acepta.

¿Que pasará ahora?....chin chin chin. Nada más que decir.

Los amooooo.

Magic Kisses

See you Soon.

V.B Cullen Weasley.


	7. Fusionando mundos

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer excepto mi amado Aaron._

_**N/A: **Volvii!!...no me fue posible escribir antes, vi un rr y me dije...debería seguir esta historia...^^...asi que aqui estoy...gracias a todos por sus comentarios. _

**VI. Fusionando Mundos.**

_...¿Cuanto más duraría este amor escondido?, habían muchas preguntas pero ninguna de ellas importaba en lo más minimo, solo eran ellos dos entregandose el uno al otro sin prejuicios ni orgullo, se quemaban y derretían como la primera vez que se besaron._

La Luna brillaba con grandeza en la oscura noche, el frío cuerpo de ella se cubría por completo con el del lobo, y cuando el sol amenazaba con destruir tan bella fantasía, Irina reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de él y vestía la remera que Jake tenía puesta, unas horas atrás. El muchacho depositó un dulce beso en los labios de la castaña y una corriente eléctrica los recorrió de pies a cabeza, si pudieran detener el tiempo y quedarse así para siempre; lo harían. Los árboles bailaron con la brisa que llegó hasta ambos enamorados, y cone lla un olor dulzón que hizo a Irina abrir los ojos de golpe, conocía el aroma de sus hermanos a la perfección, y ese definitivamente era uno de ellos. La castaña se levantó de un salto intentando buscar su ropa que debía estar...en algún lugar. Jake también empezó a vestirse al ver a la rusa tan alterada, pero en vez de ayudarse tropezaban uno con el otro. Cuando la vampireza encontró por fin su blusa, el moreno se percató de que ella tenía su remera, por lo que la volteó con fuerza y le quitó la prenda dejando al descubierto un brassier color verde esmeralda lleno de encajes.

- ¡Irina Harker!- exclamó la armoniosa voz de Kate. La aludida, que se hallaba de espaldas a la rubia recién llegada, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Jacob la observó con la alarma en sus orbes y una sonrisa nerviosa bailando en sus labios.

- Kate- pronunció la rusa poniéndose su blusa, la rubia parecía en estado de shock y se limitó a apuntar a Jacob con un níveo dedo índice.

- Aaron va a matarte- fue lo último que dijo antes de correr en dirección contraria, Jake e Irina se observaron asustados, acto seguido iniciaron una persecusión contra la rubia.

Un lobo color ladrillo corría a toda prisa trás la vampiresa, justo cuando ésta iba a atravesar la línea del tratado, la tomó por la cintura con su hocico en un movimiento rápido y brusco.

- ¡Sueltame!- rogó ella al borde de los sollozos, el lobo pasó a ser rápidamente un humano detrás de un árbol de donde reapareció con jeans. Irina yacía en el suelo forcejeando con una débil Kate.

- ¡Tienes que escucharme!- rogaba la rusa.

-¡Sueltame, me estás haciendo daño!- gritaba la rubia fuera de sí, Jake no la comprendía, incluso Irina no la comprendía.

- Kate, no te estoy tocando- pronunció la castaña alzando los brazos, entonces el moreno se dió cuenta que una gruesa lágrima carmesí resbalaba lentamente por la marmólea mejilla de la vampiresa rubia.

- ¿Que pasó?- inquirió el chico desconcertado.

- Mi amor, no pasa nada- dijo Irina consolándola entre sus brazos, Jake frunció el ceño aun más extrañado_...¿Mi amor? ¿Qué es esto una declaración amorosa?..._

- Estoy bien- sollozó ella- Lo siento- hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza ante Jake y éste se vió transportado siglos antes,

- ¿Estás bien? Lamento haber rasgado tu blusa cara- se disculpó él al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

- Si, gracias por preguntar- habló la vampiresa poniendose de pie- Vas a explicarme todo esto, Irina Anastasia Romanov Tereshkova, ¿me escuchaste?- regañó ella.

- Si, ya entendí- la castaña se cruzó de brazos.

- No, Irina, ¿tienes idea de lo grave que es todo esto? Al parecer, no.

- Kate, si sé lo que estoy haciendo y realmente no me arrepiento de nada...

- Deberías, porque si Aaron llega a enterarse de ésto va encargarse de partir a ese lobo en pedazitos muy pequeños, freírlos en un sartén y darselos a las pirañas- dramatizó la rubia- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te ama ese vampiro, Irina?

- El odia a mis novios desde siempre...- rebatió la rusa- No tiene nada de nuevo...

- Porque tus novios usualmente son un asco, sin desmerecer- se dirigió a Jacob que observaba un nido de pájaros para no oír la conversación acerca de **los novios **de Irina.

- Se lo diré...

- Irina, es un...- lo pensó un momento- Licántropo- dijo entre dientes.

- Pero, yo lo amo...

- Hablaremos tú y yo.- declaró antes de desaparecer antre los árboles.

- ¡Está loca!- gruñó la chica agitando los puños.

- ¿Asi que, novios, eh?- preguntó el moreno significativamente.

- Yo no te pregunté nada de eso, además el pasado es muy aburrido...- comentó la vampiresa restándole importancia.

- Hablemos del pasado, ¿te asusta?- la retó el lobo, ella alzó una ceja incredula.

- Me da igual, si quieres escucharlo...

- No aqui- interrumpió él- Te veo en la carretera en dos horas...dirección sur.

- ¿Es tan importante?

- Me amas...y yo te amo...tienes que conocer mi mundo y yo el tuyo...

- Pero, te aseguro que no quieres oírlo...

- Prepara tus preguntas, guapa...porque yo tengo mucha artillería- Jake guiñó un ojo en su dirección mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

- ¿Porque no puede ser una primera vez romántica y punto?- se quejó ella.

- ¿A qué le temes tanto, rusa?

- A nada...

- En dos horas, no olvides que tienes la mitad de mi corazón- se alejó rumbo a la Push a paso lento.

- Si, claro...- refunfuñó la chica antes de perderse en el follaje.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Donde estabas?- preguntó Aaron mientras Irina se cambiaba de ropa luego de tomar una ducha.

- ¿Con quien?- interrogó Tanya, que observaba dos esmaltes de uña con mucha atención.- ¿Crees que es mejor coral o rosa pálido?- preguntó en dirección a Kate que tejía una bufanda con esmero.

- Yo no veo la diferencia- la rubia se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Aaron?- llamó la rubia con al pregunta implícita.

- ¡Me da igual!- exclamó el chico haciendo que Kate diera un bote- Lo siento- se disculpó en dirección a la vampiresa que se levantaba sosteiendo lana en su mano.

- Odio que los hombres griten , Aaron- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

- ¿Y bien?- inquirió Tanya desesperada.

-¡ Pregúntale a Alice estoy ocupado! ¿no me ves?- contestó Aaron enfadado.

- Mira, si esa mujerzuela se ve un chico, ¿a ti que te importa?...

- ¡Ella se involucra con mi ex-novio y yo soy la mujerzuela!- se defendió Irina agitando su cabello.- No tengo tiempo para soportarlos, asi que adiós- se escuchó un portazo y la castaña volvió a cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal.

- ¿Porque me odia así?- se preguntó la rubia-rojiza

- Algo le sucede a mi muñeca...

- Está feliz, dejala en paz.- comentó la vampiresa.

- ¿No recuerdas la última vez que estuvo así? Y te aseguro que no debí dejarla en paz.

- Yo estuve con ella todo el tiempo- dijo la chica seria, por primera vez.- No fue suficiente, pero se ahorro muchas lágrimas, te lo aseguro.

- No se notó, Tanya.- recriminó el moreno.

- Tu no conoces a Irina Harker. Solo sabes lo buena que es y por eso la amas. Yo la conozco con todo su veneno y aún así la quiero- declaró antes de abandonar la estancia.

- Deja el pasado allí, Tanya, no vale la pena.

- Oye tus propios consejos- exclamó la rubia desde la escalera, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa y caminaba hasta Edward.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Irina tomó las llaves del auto blanco de su principe sin remordimientos y la escondió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta beige que llevaba puesta, luegp vinieron las típicas interrogantes de él, que porsupuesto no respondió y allí estaba la maldita traidora... Tanya, preguntando también...¿la había llamado mujerzuela? ¡No tenía cara para llamarla de ese modo!, de todas formas no le importaba, se hizo la ofendida para salir rápido de allí y corrió hasta el automovil de su hermano, puso la llave y condujo a toda velocidad hasta la carretera. Jacob Black había llegado hace unos veinte minutos y se apoyaba contra la puerta del piloto mientras jugueteaba con las llaves de su trasporte que había armado él mismo. La chica aparcó en un giro de 180º que dejó enbobado al muchacho.

- ¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?- preguntó sonriendo al caminar hacia ella para besarla con suavidad.

- Un curso de verano con Edward Cullen- respondió ella haciendo girar las llaves en su dedo índice- Larga historia, idea de Tanya.

- Que deberías contarme- la animó el chico.

- ¿Quieres que te narre mis 110 años de existencia con lujo de detalles?- rió la vampiresa.

- ¿¡110!?- exclamó el lobo- Wow, te ves de...

- 18- contestó la chica- Mis 18 eternos.

- Bien, vamos a partir por tu familia...

- Y tú por la manada, tú me cuentas y yo te cuento- negoció la rusa.

- Bien, tú primero...

- Creo que será menos traumatizante si tú partes.

- Ok, Mi nombre es Jacob Black, mi padre es Billy Black, y mi madre falleció en un accidente...

- Lo siento mucho- habló ella.

-... de eso ya mucho tiempo- añadió restándole importancia con una sonrisa- Tengo dos hermanas- rodó los ojos mientras la vampiresa reía- Se llaman Rebecca y Rachell Black, son gemelas y mayores que yo. Rebecca se casó con un surfista y se fue a Hawai, siempre creí que estaba loca y así fue- volvió a reír- En cambió, Rachell, siempre sensata y perfecta se fue a estudiar a la Universidad, eso te puedo contar sobre mi familia de sangre. Es tu turno, hablame de tu familia...humana, si te parece, claro...- Irina dió un hondo suspiro y su sonrisa se borró de sus labios.

- Nací en Rusia, en 1898. Mi padre fue el Principe Leonid Romanov y mi madre se llamaba Nikol Tershkova...

- ¿Eras una princesa?- preguntó Jake anonadado

- Algo así, pero nunca llegué a serlo realmente, mi padre nunca supo que tenía una hija porque mi madre solo había sido su pasatiempo...ella estaba casada con...- su voz se cubrió de un pánico pasado- Igor Derevkö...

- ¿Que pasa?

- Nada, es solo que nunca le he hablado de esto a nadie, porque no suelen preguntarlo...

- Si no quieres, está bien

- No, yo...quiero contartelo...me hace bien- tomó aire y continuó- Mi padrastro asesino a mi madre luego de darme a luz, la ahogó con sus manos recordandole lo adultera que era- su voz destilaba odio hacia ese ser- ...y prometió vengarse de ella através de mí...Crecí siendo la mucama de la casa, hasta que debía concurrir a los bailes de sociedad, eran las únicas ocaciones que podía vestir de princesa- sonrió trsitemente- amaba esos días...Tiempo después, un chico pidió mi mano en matrimonio, se llamaba Nicolas...- sonrió respetuosamente y suspiró.

-¿Lo amabas?- preguntó Jake escuchando atentamente la historia de la vampiresa.

- Si, él fue muy bueno conmigo, pero el día de la boda...no llegó...- se encongió de hombros y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, Jacob abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- ...Volví llorando a la mansión, fui el cotilleo de todo San petersburgo, y cuando entré a la morada...- Irina observaba el vacío como si lo viviera todo otra vez- Mi padre, Igor...mi padrastro... estaba sentado trás su escritorio, no quizo asistir a la boda...odiaba a Nicolas con toda su fuerza...él me llamó a su despacho, estaba sonriendo, nunca lo olvidaré...yo seguía llorando...me acerqué y...- su rostro era de profundo horror y sus lágrimas se desbordaron, Jake la sostuvo entre sus brazos, ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza y los abrió para continuar- ... Nicolas yacía en el piso con un puñal en el pecho, cubierto de sangre y su rostro estaba contorsionado en un dolor profundo...lo mató, Jake, por mi culpa...

- No fue tu culpa...

- Si fue, yo...lo amaba...si tan solo...bien, ya es muy tarde, pero él se rió de mi...con esa risa cruel que solía dedicarme desde niña. Ese día me lo confesó todo, que no era mi padre, que habçia asesinado a mi madre y luego...se abalanzó sobre mí para besarme una y otra vez...logré safarme...corrí escaleras arriba y yo...lo maté.

-¿Que?- se extrañó el muchacho.

- Lo maté, se abalanzó sobre mí otra vez, pero yo tenía un cortaplumas...le corté la garganta...- su voz sonaba vehemente y llena de pánico.¨

-¿Tú, asesinaste a una persona?- le costaba juntar toda la información que le había dado la chica, era demasiada y no cabía en su concepción de mundo, mientras él jugaba con Embry y Quil, ella intentaba ser princesa de Rusia, sus mundos no se intersectaban en ninguna parte...

- Estás asustado ahora, ¿cierto?

- No, solo me sorprendiste mucho. Apuesto a que me contaste un cuarto de la verdadera historia- la chica se rió

- Solo te conté lo esencial. Esa era mi familia de sangre, tu turno, cuentame algo más feliz, hablame de tu manada...

- Bien, está Sam, es el líder, el primero en transformarse. Tenía algo con Leah, pero se imprimó de su prima...

- ¿ Se qué?

- Se imprimó...es cuando una persona lo es todo para tí, cuando el mundo no te sostiene sino que vives y respiras por ese alguien...como un amor a primera vista...es complicado...

- Si entendí, ¿que clase de tarada me crees?- agitó su cabello y secó las gotas carmedí de sus mejillas.- ¿Tú estás imprimado de mi?- probó la chica juguetonamente.

- No- respondió Jake- Eso es lo que me preocupa...

- Que no te preocupe, no te dejaré ir...nunca- rió la joven eterna musicalmente.

- Bien, Leah...

- Si, pobre chica...ese Sam se merece el infierno...

- ¡Eso no se controla!, no puedes desearle el infierno, Sam es una gran persona...

- Si, si, entre hombres siempre se protegen...yo apoyo a la chica...¡Go Leah Go!....

- Eres muy extraña, ¿sabes?, a veces siento que no te entiendo- Jacob agitó la cabeza negativamente provocando que Irina lo golpeara en el brazo- Ok, es tu turno de contarme sobre tu...aquelarre...uno y uno.

- Bien, Aaron Harker, se cambió el nombre, en realidad se llama Thomas, y era heredero al trono Español...

-¡Pero, su nombre es totalmente inglés!-

- ¡Díselo a sus padres!, su madre murió al nacer, su padre lo odiaba, descubrió America antes que Colón y cuando volvió a España con el continente lo convirtieron en inmortal y nunca tuvo el éxito y la perfección que tanto añoraba...bla bla bla, es una historia bastante cursi, ha decir verdad, pero solo te diré lo que necesitas escuchar...

- Bien, el siguiente en convertirse fue Paul, ama comer, sentarse en mi sillón y a mi hermana...- su voz denotó el rencor haciendo que la castaña explotará en sonoras carcajadas.- Tu turno.

- Seguiré con Eleazar Milassi de humano, vivía en Italia, con esposa e hijas, hasta que la realeza vampírica lo convirtió y asesinó a su familia porque tenía un poder...luego conoció a Carmen...bla, cursilerias varias.

- Jared se imprimó de la chica que se sentaba a su lado, entrelazaba sus apellidos...- Jake se rió sin clemecia- Es un poco psicopata...

-¡No te rías, las chicas hacemos esas cosas!

- ¿Tú haces esas cosas?

- Ya no. Mi turno, Carmen, que realmente se llama Jazmín Nasif....

- ¿Hay alguien que si se llame así realmente?

- ...pertenecía a un arem en arabia saudita, puedes imaginarte el resto...cuando se convirtió en vampiresa conoció a Eleazar se amaron, se escaparon y fueron felices hasta ahora...

- ¿Porque te saltas lo felices que fueron?

- Porque puedo ver como se besan todo el tiempo, es asqueroso...- el lobo volvió a reír con ganas.

- El siguiente fue Embry, ha sido mi mejor amigo desde pequeño...ya lo conoces...

- Si es muy simpático y valiente....se atrevió a piropear a Tanya...

- Y eso es..¿malo?

- Bastante, ella puede llegar a ser muy mala...pero, no es su turno, Kate...Katrina Mendiboure, Francia, tiempo de la Revolución Francesa, siempre obediente y perfecta...se casó con un imbécil que la golpeaba...por eso es extraña, no soporta que le griten y menos que la toquen o agarren fuerte...por eso se puso histérica en la mañana...´

- ¿Un hombre puede hacer tanto daño?-

- No te imaginas...es tu turno...

-Quil, es el payaso de la manada...relamente siempre encontrarças alegrçia con él lo conozco desde pequeño....se imprimó de...una niña de...corta edad.- finalizó rapidamente.

- ¿Corta edad?

- Tiene dos años...pero...no lo juzgues tan rápido...

- No lo he juzgado...es extraño, pero él no envejece tan rápido y la chiquilla crecerá...

- Si, que rápida eres...

- Conozco el mundo, niño, no hay nada nuevo que me puedas enseñar...

- Te sorprenderías, arrogante...tu turno...

- Tanya es una mujerzuela, es todo lo que puedo decir...Tanya Hoffmann, Alemania...luego se fue a Rusia, se enamoró de mi padre, mi abuela la mando a matar y aquí está....yo aun no nacía...

- Leah, es la única mujer de la manada, es muy ruda...realmente es mala...

- Y con justa razón, ese energumeno la hirió...

- No defiendas a Leah...- Irina rodó los ojos...

- Ya terminé....

- Solo me queda Seth, es pequeño y tierno, es el hermano de Leah o mejor dicho su alterego....

-bien, te conté mi vida y la de mis hermanos, quiero saber de tus novias...

- Ninguna en especial, solo chicas por allí y por acá...compañeras del instituto, nada formal....¿que hay de ti?

- Dos novios, muchas aventuras...

-¿Dos? ¿En 100 años?

- Si, Rob Kendrick es mi pesadilla personal, un vampiro que creaba drogas tan fuertes que tenía efectos en inmortales, tenía sus propios conejillos de Indias; yo. Fumaba mucho, las chicas eran su obsesión y terminó robandome todas mis joyas rusas...y mucho dinero, nunca volví a verlo....era un patán...El Segundo fue Laurent, nómada, siempre enamorado de una maldita pelirroja, tençia una relación paralela con Tanya...falleció....

- ¿Y a ese maldito, venías a vengar? Veo que no tienes muy buen gusto...ya veo a que se refería la rubia...

- Tú eres diferente...lo sé...

- Creo que ya te dañaron lo suficiente para diez vidas.

- Eres mi regalo, Black...Te amo, y no voy alejarme de ti aunque el mundo se me venga encima, prefiero morir amandote que vivir sin haberlo hecho nunca...

- Ya veo porque los vampiros son tan extraños, sus historias son de peliculas drmaticas...

- Si, realmente no son muy agradables...

- Te amo, Irina...

- Aprovecharé todo el tiempo que sea posible, hasta que te imprimes...- la rusa bajó la cebeza para observar sus tacones.

- Hoy te amo, no te ocupes del futuro...

- le diré a Aaron que estoy contigo, Jake...No me importa lo que digan...esto no será Romeo y Julieta...

- Esa historia es muy fome, nunca terminé de leerla...- rió el lobo provocando que la vampireza lo siguiera.

- Nuestras vidas nunca se debieron haber cruzado, tambiçen vamos contra nuestro destino....

- ¿ Que destino? La vida la escribes tú, día a día...no hay quien decida por ti y creó que esto es lo más sensato que he dicho en mi vida.

- Tienes razón...¿quieres conocer Venecia?

-¿Que?

- Podemos irnos tú y yo, de vacaciones...

- Olvidas que soy menor de edad y que debo ir al colegio, ¿verdad?...

- ¡Cierto!, eso no me hace estar mejor...me siento vieja...

- Lo eres, salgo con una momia...

- Callate, mejor usa tus labios en otra cosa...

- ¿en que?

- En besarme, tonto...- acto seguido fusionaron sus bocas en un beso de confidencialidad eterna...o quizás no tanto...

Kate guardará el secreto de esta pareja de enamorados, pero ¿por cuanto tiempo?.....y Aaron es un gran rival que Jacob no piensa en combatir aun...las gotas de lluvia cayeron una a una mojando a los jovenes completamente, ¿es que el clima también estaba intentando darles un momento romantico o simplemenete advertía una tormenta que se avecinaba?...

_Bueno, aqui dejo el séptimo capitulo de esta historia, contestando rr, Jake no está imprimado de Irina..._

_Ahora sabemos cosas enclarecedoras de éste clan tan genial de vampiros, de los que debería escribir una historia...el pasado oscuro de los Harker, ¿que opinan?....jajajaja...es una buena idea..._

_Dejen sus review, hacen una chica más feliz...^^....gracias por leer...me voy porque aqui en Chile son las 2:31 de la madrugada...hace mucho sueñooo_

_Magic Kisses..._

_See you soon..._

_V.B Cullen Weasley._


	8. Solo es amor

**_Disclaimer_**: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer excepto mi amado Aaron._

_**N/A:** Había escrito muchooooooooooooo y se me borró porque pasé a llevar una tecla y el PC se apag´´o, solo quería lanzarme de un edificio....¬¬, bueno, veamos si el segundo intento queda tan lindo como el primero. el capitulo anterior era básicamente para dejar en claro, lo diferentes que son sus mundos...espero disfruten este...donde realemente arderá troya!!..._

**_VIII. Solo es amor._**

- Haber si entendí, tu Irina era...¿una princesa rusa?- inquirió Embry con el entrecejo fruncido, intentando comprender toda la información que le había dado su amigo.

- Algo así, porque nunca llegó a serlo en realidad...además me contó solo parte de su historia, se saltó muchas cosas, en su voz habían vacíos...- dijo Jake con la frente arrugada.

- si, si, psicoanalista...- se burló Quil descaradamente.

- Realmente debe ser muy aburrido ser vampiro- dictaminó el moreno a sus amigos que se encontraban desparratados sobre la arena, frente a la playa.

- Todos sus hermanos deben estar trastornados, deberían llevarlos a un locólogo- comentó Embry medio en broma medio en serio.

- Se dice manicomnio o centro psiquiatrico- lo corrigió Jake demasiado propio para el gusto de sus amigos.

- centro psiquiatrico- habló Quil volviendo a reirse sin contemplación, esta vez los dos chicos lo acompañaron en las carcajadas.

- Ella dió un giro en 180° para estacionarse...-comentó el muchacho- Dijo que Edward Cullen le había enseñado- entrecerró los ojos- en un curso de verano, idea de su hermana, la rubiecita...

- Si, como olvidarla, es la última chica con la que estaría en el mundo- dijo Embry muy seguro de lo que hablaba.

- Pero, la estabas piropeando...- se extrañó el moreno.

- Si, claro, es una chica guapísima, pero dudo que halla algo más en su vocabulario que la palabra ''mall''

xxxxxxxx

-¡Necesitamos encontrar un mall!- exclamó Tanya casi al borde de la histeria- ¿Porque no hay centros comerciales en esta maldita ciudad?- se cruzó de brazos- ¡Necesito un centro comercial!- tomó a Aaron por la camisa y lo agitó violentamente.

- Solo siéntate y quedate quieta, no es mucho pedir- regañó Thom- ¿Jasper, Irina no ha vuelto?- inquirió un preocupado español.

- Realmente, no la he visto desde que vinieron aquí- contestó el vampiro del cabello color miel, al tiempo que movía una torre para matar a la reina de Alice en el juego de ajedrez, ella hizo un puchero.- Aaron, ella...¿está bien?- prehuntó el joven dubitativo.

- No lo sé- contestó el moreno que se encontraba en una butaca con un notebook sobre su regazo y se llevaba, de vez en vez, una copa que contenía un líquido carmesí a los labios.- La verdad es que estoy muy preocupado por ella, no he podido ver nada de lo que ha hecho aquí, ya no me toca, se ocupa de nisiquiera rosarme...está escondiendo algo- explicó bebiendo un sorbo de la sangre de pantera.

- Realemente tu don es bastante entrometido- comentó la rubia limando sus uñas.- ¿No te aburre ver siempre los mismos recuerdos dolorosos?

- La verdad es bastante ofuscante conocer todo sobre una persona, pero realmente no son los mismos recuerdos, porque hay momentos en los que bloqueas solo algunos y si te tocara ahora cerrarias otros, y quizás dejes una rendija para ver lo que no había avistado antes...

- Deja a Irina en paz, Aaron, no le sucederá nada...siempre le ha gustadi jugar con fuego- habló Tanya muy segura de sí misma- No puedes ir en contra de su personalidad, creo que finalemnte le agrada sufrir un poco.

- ¡No estamos hablando de un poco, Tanya!- exclamó el moreno- Si algo le pasa tendremos que volver a desaparecer...

- Eso es simplemente porque a ti te gusta correr de los problemas, en vez de enfrentarte a ellos.- lo regañó la rubia esta vez.

La puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrar con la misma lentitud y suavidad que lo había hecho.

- ¿Donde estabas?- Aaron se levantó con el vaso de sangre dejando el computador a un lado y observando a la castaña atentamente, ésta a su vez miraba el piso y se mordia el labio nerviosamente.

- Yo tengo mucho que decirles- dijo la rusa alzando el rostro valientemente.

- Lo harás, pero frente a toda la familia- ordenó el vampiro- Kate, Eleazar, Jazmín- llamó y un zum antecedió a los tres vampiros mientras que Alice y Jasper hacian una escurridiza huida, ya que no necesitaban volver a oír lo que ella tenía que decir, porque los Cullen lo sabían desde hace un tiempo. A Rosalie le había parecido una aberración, mientras que Emmett lo consideraba un desperdicio de belleza.

- Sé que suelo cometer errores- empezó la castaña- y que los he involucrado, muchas veces, demasiado, en mis tormentosas relaciones. También sé que usualemente solo pienso en mí y que no soy frían para decir lo que pienso. También sé que soy egoísta, no hace falta que Tanya lo diga- la rubia dibujo una fina sonrisa en sus perfectos labios- Y sé que no juzgo bien a las personas y terminan dañandome demasiado, pero lo que también sé es que esta vez no me equivoque- suspiró antes de decir:- Yo...-estoy enamorada.

Aaron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras Tanya ponía cara de horror, no tenía las agallas de sguir espantando la lepra con la que se involucraba su hermana.

- ¿Y se puede saber el nombre de quien ha robado el corazón de hielo de mi muñeca rusa?- interrogó el moreno con la ira fluyendo por cada poro.

- Se llama...Black, Jacob Black- contestó la castaña con una mueca en el rostro que detonaba temor.

- ¡Que nombre más moderno!- exclamó Tanya botando todo el aire que había contenido, un humano no podía ser peor que dlos vampiros satánicos y mafiosos.

- ¿Como ocurrió esto? ¿Como permití que sucediera?, pensó el vampiro...y los recuerdos inundaron su mente...

---Flash Back---

Una castaña vampireza derramaba gruesas lágrimas carmesí en el regazo de un preocupado Aaron. Ella gemía y sollozaba como una nube perdida en un cielo inmenso, él acariciaba su cabello intentando calmar sus gemidos y gritos de agonía. Bien sabía que el dolor físico no era nada comparado con ese...cerró los ojos intentando calmar el dolor que le producía ver a la única que lo comprendía en ese estado deplotable y no se cansaba de maldecir a ese vampiro...

- Mi amor, ya basta- la consoló el muchacho inmortal, ella seguía sollozando sin tregua- Escuchame- él tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos obligándole a mirarlo- Te prometo...

- No quiero volver a sufrir así- lloró ella- No quiero volver a enamorarme nunca...

- Escuchame, te prometo que nunca, nunca dejaré que vuelvas a caer en manos de un hombre, porque no merecen tu cariño, amor, vas a estar bien, yo voy a cuidarte como si fueras de cristal, mi dama rusa, tu corazón estará a salvo conmigo.

La resporación de la muchacha se acompazó de a poco, y abrió los ojos dorados, que reflejaban solo dolor y desamparo...igual que cuando era humana, solo que ahora tenía ese toque de maldad y venganza; retazos de sus amores...

---Fin Flash Back---  
- Llegué con ansias de venganza y lanzando veneno en todas direcciones, pero lo conocí un día en el bosque...-sonrió al recordar la mueca feliz en el rostro de Jake- Es muy tierno, y alegre...me ama...- se encogió de hombros- Es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, solo un suspiro o un gemido me hace volar hasta la luna. Solo una sonrisa hace que mi corazón de vuelcos de la emoción que siento, es cálido como un hogar en la playa...- Aaron frunció el ceño pensativo.

- ¿Quien es Jacob Black, Irina?- el inmortal la conocía demasiado bien, ella estaba escondiendo, aun así, algo más.

- Yo soy Jacob Black- habló la voz juvenil del chico desde la puerta. La copa que Aaron balanceaba en la mano se hizo añicos cuando ejerció más presión de la debida y la estancia se lleno de una lluvia de critales.

-¿¡Un licántropo!?- exclamó Aaron envarandose para atacarlo.

- ¿No escuchaste todo lo que dije, amor?- preguntó la chica tomano la mano del moreno con fuerza,

- ¡No me llames amor!- el vampiro rugió contra el lobo enseñándole los colmillos, tenía una mirada vehemente en el rostro.

- Creo que deberiamos hablar- dijo Kate.

- Estás completamente loca- habló Tanya completamente anonadada-¡Esto es antinatural!

- No puedes odiarme por amarlo- se defendió la castaña posicionandose delante del licántropo dirigiéndose hacia Aaron.

- ¡Amarlo! ¡No puedes amar a un chucho, Irina! ¿es que te volviste loca?

- No estoy loca, Aaron, estoy enamorada,¿no lo entiendes?

- Te lo prohibo- susurró él- ¡Te prohibo que estés con un perro!¡Te prohibp amarlo!- gritó fuera de si- ¡No voy a permitirlo!Escuchame, Irina, nunca aprovaré esto, tendrá que ser sobre mi cadaver

- Entonces así será, que conste que tu lo quisiste así...- entonces la rusa jaló a Jake fuera de la mansión, hacia el aire nocturno.

- ¿Crees que fue buena idea?- habló Jake

- Podría haber sido peor su reacción...

- No lo creo...

- Alto- exclamó la voz de Aaron- Si te vas, lo haces para siempre, Irina.

- No hagas esto, Thom...

- No me llames Thom...en este lugar soy Aaron.

- No me alejes de ti, porque si me haces elegir vas a salir perdiendo...

- Entonces no me amabas como decías...

- No, tú no lo hacías, Thomas, si me obligas a escoger, tu ya lo has hecho por ambos. No necesito sufrir más.

- ¿Que puede darte él?

- Amor, y es más importante que todo el maldito dinero que hay en nuestras cuentas alrededor del mundo. ¡Moriría por él, Thom!, y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión.

- ¡Todo esto es una locura! Vuelve, Irina.

- No, si no me dejas estar con él, no volveré nunca contigo,lo siento mucho- se giró rápidamente para que el vampiro no alcanzara a ver la lágrima que rodaba por su rostro, solo jake se percató del hecho.

- ¡Esto es traición!

- No, Thom, solo es amor...- la castaña sonrió tristemente- Dudo que puedas entenderlo.

Entonces se internaron juntos en el bosque respirando agitadamente, mientras un iracundo Aaron observaba la luna respirando alteradamente fuera de la mansión blanca. Tanya se acerc{o hasta él cuidadosamente.  
- Un chucho se llevó a mi Irina- dijo él pesadamente  
- Va a estar bien, siempre hace este tipo de cosas...  
- ¿La viste, tanya? Ella lo ama. No es como Rob, allí se la pasaba drogada, tampoco es como laurent, que deseaba pasar el mayor tiempo con él. Lo ama,porque me lo dijo. Esto no tiene un final feliz, las vampiresas que se enamoran de sus enemigos naturales termianan muertas. Nada bueno puede surgir de esto...

Ella lloraba en silencio sobre el pecho del chico.  
- ¿Que pasó? Ibamos tan bien.-dijo él atrayendola más hacia si mismo.  
- no sabes lo mucho que me cuesta decirle esas cosas...a él presisamente...  
-¿Segura que nunca estuvieron juntos?  
- Por supuesto que no...él siempre intentó ayudarme...  
- Si estas mejor allí, puedes volver, no hay problema...no creo que me acepten muy pronto...  
- No puedo volver. Quiero estar contigo  
- Entonces creo que es mi turno.  
- No quiero ser Romeo y Julieta- comentó la rusa- No voy a morir intentando amarte contra todo el mundo...  
- ¿No es eso lo que estamos haciendo?- rió el moreno- ¿Estás preparada para los tiempos dificiles?  
- Estamos haciendo publica una relación imposible...no me arrepiento. Siempre estoy preparada, te amo y eso no va a cambiar...  
- Vamos a la casa de Sam- suspiró Jake pesadamente- Esto será muy complejo.  
- ya hablas como yo- sonrió Irina.  
- Y tú sonries, eso si es una gran hazaña...- la chica lo golpeó en la nuca y corrió por la arena, él la persiguió y cuando la logró atrapar la giró entre sus brazos para volverla a poner en el piso y besarla mientras se dirigian a la casa del lobo alfa.

_Hola, hola, este ha sido el capitulo que más me ha costado escribir...por problemas tecnicos termino a las 1:38 de la madrugada, lo volvii a escribir 4 veces, asi que espero dejen sus rr, ahora que el mundo senterara de su relación ''antinatural'', tendrán que enfrentarse al mundo...._

_Muchaas gracias por los rr y por leer, espero este halla quedado mejor que el anterior...Los amo a todos y cada uno de los que se pasan por aquii...sugerencias y criticas denle al botón verde...._

Magic Kisses

see you soon...

V.B Cullen Weasley.*


	9. Cambio de vida Parte I

**_Disclaimer_**: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia no es mía, bla bla bla...(ya saben lo que siempre se pone aqui...^^)

_**N/A:** He vuelto!!!!!....estaba enfermiita, pero necesitaba escribir este nuevo capitulo que espero quede muy lindo...*O*, porque es muy tiernoo...sin más, aqui les dejo el capitulo nueve!!...faltando solo 5 aprox. para que acabe...(llora)...espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora.....^^_

* * *

**IX. Cambio de Vida. Parte I.**

Una castaña corría a toda velocidad en dirección este agitadamente, podía escuchar las patas de los lobos aplastar la tierra con fiereza, esquivaba los árboles uno a uno con desesperación, por supuesto que no se estrelló, ella era perfecta. Sabía que tenía los minutos contados, era en ese instante cuando se preguntaba como habia llegado hasta allí, y aún peor...donde estaba Jake si no la estaba protegiendo de los afilados dientes de las bestias que la seguían a todo correr. Solo a ella se le había ocurrido ponerse un vestido de diseñador para correr de licántropos, aunque realmente no creía que la situación iba a llegar a tal punto...prefería correr hasta Cánada y darse de prófuga el resto de su existir que ser muerta de ese modo tan cruel y sin una pizca de estilo...De proto un lobo apareció a su lado corriendo a su par mientras rugia en su dirección, Irina abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y cambio de dirección al tiempo que rasgaba una parte de la prenda, al vuelo se quitó los tacones y dejó escapar todo su lado salvaje, el viento le agitó el cabello y sus ojos centellearon con violencia, ella era capaz de asesinar a uno de ellos, claro, si solo fuera UNO; podía sentir el hedor proveniente del otro costado...

_----- Flash Back -----_

_Jacob hablaba pausadamente mientras Sam mantenía la cabeza gacha y una mano sobre la barbilla, no sabían si estaba analizando la situación o se estaba calmando para no lanzarse sobre el muchacho. Irina se escondió, literalmente, detrás de Jake cuando su mirada se cruzó con uno de los chuchos a los que SU Hombre-lobo llamaba Paul. Era un odio intenso, una mirada dura, de profunda repulsión, entonces buscó en las del resto...y se cruzó con los ojos duros de la chica de la manada, la vampiresa bajó la mirada al tiempo que una discusión entre Jared y Jacob se desataba, para la chica eran un montón de cuchicheos, tenía miedo de toda esa gente extraña, solo querría cerrar los ojos pasar el trago amargo y volver a abrirlos cuando pudiese despertar al lado de su Jake rogando por sus besos mientras el le sonrié y ella le corresponde embelesada como nunca antes, un amor sincero, sin trampas, ni drogas y menos engaños..._

_- ¡No puedes estar con una chupasangre!- tronó Paul lanzando un mueble contra la muralla al tiempo que su cuerpo daba sacudidas de ira. La burbuja de Irina se rompió y se acercó más hacia el cuerpo de él._

_- ¡No estoy pidiendo tu opinión!- le cortó Jake retrocediendo hasta la puerta.- ¡Creí que merecían saberlo porque son mis amigos!_

_- ¡Callate, Imbécil!- le gritó Leah esta vez.- ¿¡No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?!_

_Irina y Jacob iban caminando por la arena hacia atrás mientras los lobos avanzaban hacia ellos como animales al acecho._

_- ¡Solo creo que es hora de hablar con la verdad!- Jake casi rugio en señal de defensa._

_- ¿La amas?- inquirió Jared con un gesto de asco._

_- Si- asintió el muchacho y la observó con una débil sonrisa...entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido, Leah Y Paul se habían transformado, seguidos de Sam, Jared, Seth, Embry y Quil. Irina retrocedió trastrabillando mientras Jake entraba en fase delante de ella, los ojos de Paul se clavaron en la vampiresa antes de rugirle y enseñar los dientes de forma amenazadora, Leah avanzó despacio observando cautelosamente a Jacob, Quil y Embry se posicionaron cada uno a un lado de su amigo, produciendo que un gruñido sordo escapara del pecho del animal negro, que era Sam, antes de que éste aullara hacia el cielo, un terror inexplicable recorrió a Irina, quien de pronto se sintió sola en territorio enemigo, porque así era realmente, allí no había ningún vampiro y Jacob era parte de ellos. La chica los observo gruñendose y aullando tan salvajemente que en un pestañeó corrió en dirección a los árboles seguida de un enfurecido Paul y una desobediente Leah..._

_---- Fin del Flash Back -----_

_..._pero era demasiado tarde, pues un lobo rabioso se encontraba gruñiendo bestialmente justo delante de la vampiresa, lo que la obligó a cambiar el rumbo a trastrabillones, se sentía demasiado humana en esas condiciones, respiraba agitadamente como si tuviese la necesidad de hacerlo mientras se dirigía a un árbol cercano. Al girarse se vió cara a cara con otro de los integrantes de la manada, lo percibió demasiado encima para retroceder por lo que se alcanzó a cubrir el rostro antes de que el animal cayera sobre ella gruñiendo, fue entonces cuando el pánico la consumió por completo y dió un último grito de desesperanza...

- ¡Seth, suéltala!- exclamó el moreno alzando las manos en señal de rendición.- ¡Me alejaré de ella, si no la dañan en lo absoluto, ¿si?!

El lobo color arena retrocedió de a poco dejando a la muchacha tendida en el suelo sin parar de llorar.

- No..- susurró entre sollozos al tiempo que Jake daba una carrera hasta ella y la cobijaba entre sus brazos.- Prefiero que me asesinen a seguir una eternidad sin ti...

- Irina, todo va a estar bien...- el chico la consoló acariciando su cabello castaño mientras ella le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

- No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo.- habló la voz grave y severa de Sam saliendo trás un árbol.- ¡Esto es antinatural!

- Un gato jamás se enamoraría de un perro, Jake, ¿entiendes?- Jared también había optado por volver a utilizar las palabras.

- ¡No tienen nada en común!- apuntó Seth.

- Haré una sola cosa- dijo Sam tomando el mando mientras atraía la atención de todos.- Escucha bien, Jacob, no volveré a repetirlo. Te daré tiempo para que te alejes de...ella- advirtió.- Si no lo haces, te prometo...que solo la volverás a ver ardiendo en la pira.

Los ojos de la castaña se anegaron en lágrimas carmesí y apretó los puños contra el césped mientras observaba a los jóvenes marcharse en dirección a La Push uno a uno.

- Ve con ellos- susurró la vampiresa.- Yo estaré bien si te vas ahora y no vuelves nunca.- las gotas rojas rodaron´por sus blancas mejillas, Jake la observó y sintió una quemazón en el pecho, odiaba verla llorar, la apegó más contra sí.

- No voy a perderte, tendrás que hacer mucho más si quieres huir de mí.- él le sonrió calurosamente.

- Estás loco, Jacob Black, vete- sus ojos no podían con más dolor, nunca moriría, pero emocionalmente lo había hecho hace años, ahora él la había reparado como una vieja vasilla de remate, solo que si él se iba, no creía poder seguir adelante. Aun así le estaba dando la posibilidad de no compartir más con ella, de no desgastar su vida, en ella.

- Vamos.- el muchacho la levantó con brusquedad para que chocara contra él y la beso con impetú.

- Disculpe, señor, ¿donde vamos?- inquirió la castaña sonriendo con diplomacia.

- En primer lugar, mocosa, no soy ningún señor, soy solo Jake, y en segundo lugar está más que claro que vamos a mi casa.- contesó el muchacho audazmente.

- ¿Que tal si veo como están las cosas por mi casa primero?- consultó la muchacha mordiendo su labio.

- Suenas como si me estuvieras pidiendo permiso.

- Es lo que hago...- el chico se rió- ¿qué es tan gracioso?

- No soy tu padre, Irina, no tienes porque pedirme permiso, ve a ver a tu casa....mientras yo, hablo con la manada.

- Olvídalo, no los quiero cerca, casi me matan...

- Lo siento, pero si te quieres quedar aquí debo decirselos, solo por si acaso - frunció el ceño pensativo.

- ¿Y si te hacen algo?- ella acarició su brazo con una delizadeza espeluznante.

- ¿Van a finalizar está conversación tan profunda alguna vez?- inquirió Quil, que se encontraba un poco más allá apoyado en un árbol junto a Embry que bostezaba con parsimonia.

- Hola, Irina- la saludó el último alzando una mano amigable.

- Hola, mi amor- saludó Quil avanzando hasta la vampireza al trote.

- Hola, Quil, Embry- ella les sonrió secando las lágrimas que habían en sus mejillas.

- No te preocupes, querida, te puedes quedar con nosotros... ¡Qué animales fueron los chupasangres!- bromeó el moreno con parsimonia haciendo que la rusa riera con ganas.

- Con esos chupasangres son los que me deben una conversación.- Irina entrecerró los ojos, recordando la mueca de dolor que había puesto Aaron cuando se lo contó. - Debo irme, te veré en la noche- le dijo a su lobo.

- Te amo, Irina- sus manos se fueron soltando poco a poco hasta que ya no rozaban su piel. Ella corrió en dirección a la mansión blanca mientras él se dirigía a hablar con Sam.

XXXXxXxXxXXxXXXXxXXXxXXXxxXXXxXXXXxxXxxX

El vampiro moreno le daba la espalda a una castaña que jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus manos. La escalera sonó con el ritmo de los tacones chocar contra ella cuando una rubia-rojiza se deslizaba por los escalones como una modelo de primera categoría.

- ¡Ah, no!- exclamó Irina- ¿No te das cuenta, inteligente, que estoy hablando con Thom?

- Es Aaron- corrigió el chico entre dientes.

- Si, tontita, ya me dí cuenta, pero la verdad no creo que te vaya mucho mejor sin mi.

- ¡No necesito de tí! ... ¡Ni de nadie!

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?- inquirió el moreno.- ¿Vas a irte a vivir con él?¿Se van a casar?

- No lo sé, porque no nos dejan probar...

- ¿Probar?- repitió él atónito- ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que estás hablando!?- el chico la sarandeó con rudeza por el vestido roto- ¡Esas bestias casi te matan!¡No voy a exponerte así!

- ¡Yo quiero exponerme así, porque vale la pena!¡No me importa vivir con todo el lujo del mundo si no puedo estar con él a mi lado! Pero eres incapaz de entender eso...

- Quédate, Irina, no seas tonta- intervinó Tanya.

- Solo quiero que le des una oportunidad...

- Nunca- susurró el vampiro- ¡Nunca, Irina!

- Entonces, me iré...- amenazó ella titubeando.

- ¡Vete!- rugió Aaron- ¡Vete , donde quieras!¡No va a resultar, Irina!...Un Lobo no soporta a un vampiro y viceversa, volverás...y no estaré aquí para recogerte.- acto seguido abandonó la estancia escaleras arriba.

La castaña se dirgió a la puerta con el llanto ahogado, no podía tener ambas cosas, y si tenía que elegir por supuesto lo haría por él. Porque era él, quien más le importaba en este mundo, y no dejaría escapar su oportunidad de amar.

- Dijiste que no cambiarías los hoteles y las joyas por nada.- comentó Tanya hacia su hermana- Me lo dijiste a mí.

- Y tú una vez me dijiste que nunca te acostarías con uno de mis novios.- Irina giró el pomo y cerró dejando un estruendoso vacío atrás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allí estaba su moreno entregandose al destino que habían elegido; oponerse al mundo y a la naturaleza, era cierto, el amor movía montañas y ellos solo tenían la convicción de amarse.

- ¿Que dijo el maldito chupasangre?- inquirió Jake abrazándola por la cintura, al tiempo que ella lo golpeaba en el hombro.

- ¿Y el alfa perro, ah?- bromeó ella también.

- Escoba, ya estás aprendiendo.

- Siempre fui buena insultando gente- se obstinó ella.

- Digo que estás aprendiendo a bromear- se rió él alzandola frente a las olas que rugían como bestias al romper en la arena húmeda.

- ¡Te amo mucho!- gritó ella melodiosamente besándolo de lleno en los labios.

Una tosecilla áspera los hizo voltearse e Irina cruzó su mirada con la única chica de la manada; la famosa Leah.

- Lamento romper su nido de amor- habló la morena con amargura.

- ¿Que haces aquí Leah?- preguntó Jake obstinado.

- Nada- contesó observando el mar mientras se abrazaba el estómago con las manos.

- Hola, me llamo Irina Harker- se presentó la castaña, había algo en esa chica que la atraía como un imán, pero no era capaz de decifrar qué era.

- Genial, no me importa como te llames.- dijo Leah hosca.

- Bien, a mi si me importa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Hola, sigo, aquí- exclamó Jacob intentando besar a Irina.- Vete, Leah.- la aludida lo observó con odio y se fue trotando rumbo a su casa.

- Que malo eres.- comentó la rusa acariciando las puntas de su perfecto cabello.

- Ya es muy tarde, vamos a casa, mañana tengo que ir al instituto y dudo que pueda levantarme.

- Podrás, porque yo te llevaré el desayuno.- dijo ella antes de besarlo en los labios con dulzura.

- Esto de tener esposa a los 16 no es tan malo...

- No soy tu esposa, soy tu novia...

- Lo que sea. ¿porque mejor no me besas?- dijo antes de fusionar sus labios por sorpresa.

Así, caminaron hasta la casa de los Black dejando las huellas en la arena, juntos aún, ya habían atravesado las pruebas juntos, pero estaban seguros de que aun quedaban otras más...No era tan fácil desafiar al mundo y salir airoso, hoy por hoy solo contaban el uno con el otro, y eso les bastaba.

* * *

_Por Dios, tarde tres días en terminar esto...no tenía tiempoo!!!...pero, espero ansiosa sus rr, para subir la parte II aquí dejaré un "adelanto" de lo que se viene, a ver si se animan a dejar sus comentarios con estos avances:_

Todo el mundo se volteó para ver a la uniformada entrar airosa, hace años que no entraba en un colegio, ella prefería trabajar y poseer dinero en cantidades industriales, no estar sentada en un aula mientras Jake le hacía ojitos a todas las chicas del instituto, o más bien ellas a él, tenía que controlar sus impulsos por quebrar unos cuantos cuellos. Entonces se percató que la competencia existía cuando estaba enamorada de un lobo....

_Chan chan chan, eso es todo. Que pasa con los vampiros? y los lobos caerán bajo los encantos de esta chica perfecta? Qué puedo decir, hasta ahora solo se conocen como gente linda, pero surgirán nuestros amigos celos, quien es más celoso Jake o Irina??..._

_Bien, sin más que comentar, me voy._

_Mucha Suerte!!_

_Magic Bloody Kisses._

_See you soon._

_* V.B Cullen Weasley *_


	10. Cambio de vida Parte II

**_Disclaimer_**: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, bla bla bla...(ya saben lo que siempre se pone aqui...^^)

_**N/A:** Sé que no me pasaba por aquí hace mil tiempo, pero he vuelto, con mil disculpas...estaba trabajando en otras historia, así que abandone cruelmente esta que me gusta tanto ^^, bueno sin más espero que disfruten la parte dos del capitulo 9. _

* * *

**IX. Cambio de Vida. Parte II.**

- ¿Qué tal si me odia? No es normal que su hijo menor venga de pronto a decirle que su novia se va a vivir a su casa- susurraba Irina mientras Jacob la jalaba hacia la puerta rodando los ojos.

- Irina, deja de dar tantos preámbulos, quiero dormir, mañana tengo colegio, ¿lo entiendes?

- Si, amor, por supuesto que entiendo, solo creo que no es prudente...

El chico había entrando a la pequeña casita de madera haciendo que la chica se callara repentinamente.

- Papá, esta es Irina, mi novia. Irina este es mi padre; Billy.- Jake los presentó mientras se dirigía con ella hasta su habitación.- ¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Puede vivir aqui?- inquirió retrocediendo un paso.

- Supongo que...-empezó Billy, pero fue interrumpido.

- Eso creí- le cortó Jake.

- Disculpe, señor Black, si es molestia para usted...yo, no quise entrar de esa forma tan irrespetuosa- enfatizó la última palabra.

- Si, ella está muy arrepentida de haber irrumpido en tu casa- se burló el moreno haciendo que su padre riera también. Irina abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y entró en el cuarto de su amor.

- Buenas noches, Billy- se despidió Jacob antes de cerrar la puerta. - Disculpe, señorita, pero esa es mi cama, lamento haber irrumpido así en su habitación...digo, mi habitación...- él empezó a reír.

- Ya basta, no le veo el chiste.- la castaña se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Es que también pides permiso para ir al baño?- inquirió él mofandose, ella se quedó en silencio y Jake explotó en sonoras carcajadas.

- Porque mejor no te duermes de una vez, muchachito.- Irina lo golpeó con una almohada.

- ¿Muchachito?- se ofendió el moreno.

- ¡Ya duermete!

- ¿Me vas a hacer el desayuno?- interrogó el chico quitandose los jeans para meterse en la cama junto a la vampiresa.

- La verdad es que no sé cocinar- ella se mordió el labio.

- Ah, no. Ahora si que tenemos un problema, no puedes ser mi novia si no sabes cocinar, es peor a que seas una chupasangre y el mundo se esté poniendo de cabeza por nuestra culpa- bromeó el muchacho.

- Pero puedo aprender...

- ¿En cinco horas? Lo dudo.

- Puedo ir a dejarte al instituto- aventuró la chica.

- ¡Puedes ir conmigo al instituto!- exclamó él como si una luz se prendiera sobre su cabeza, la rusa se limitó a reír sonoramente.- Aunque tendrías que inscribirte y dar un examen de admisión primero...es un gran lío en realidad- su sonrisa se borró.

- Ese no es el problema, Jake. No tengo uniforme, ni cuadernos, la lista suma y sigue...pero no es lo que me preocupa. Puedo solucionar eso con chasquear mis caros dedos- se vanglorio ella- La cosa es que no le veo la utilidad de ir al colegio.

- Ah, por supuesto, no tiene relevancia...así que yo tampoco iré y me quedaré contigo.- él la besó.

- ¡Olvídalo! Para mi no es importante, pero para ti sí.

- Entonces, anda conmigo, te quiero ver hacer magia- alzó las cejas arriba y abajo.- Dudo que puedas inscribirte en un instituto a las dos de la mañana.

- Pobrecillo, aun no sabes quien soy yo.

- ¿Una chica bastante desagradable?- probó él riendo.- Vamos, te quiero ver hacer lo que sabes.

Irina tomó su móvil de última generación.

- ¿Sabes que con ese teléfono, puedes dar de comer a miles de niños y crear tu propio país?- inquirió Jacob entre sorprendido y molesto.

- Si tanto te molesta mi celular, me desharé de él- contestó ella mientras oía el tono en su oreja.- Te amo.

- ¿Ah si?- alguien había respondido la línea a la que la castaña llamaba.- Yo que creía que me odiabas...tranquila, no puedo amarte así que espero que te puedas sobreponer a eso.

- Que linda, Tanya, ¿aprendiste eso de tantas veces que te lo dijo Edward?- habló la rusa al tiempo que su interlocutora colgaba.- ¡Zorra!¡Me cortó!

Jacob reía sin poderse contener.

- Al parecer se te acabaron tus contactos, y tus dedos no eran tan caros.

- Jake, no voy a disculparme con ella. Así que no podré ir al colegio.- declaró la chica.

- Dame eso- pidió el muchacho tomando el móvil de ella para entrar a "_Contactos" - _Aaron, Abel, Abigail, Aileen, Artemis, Ángel, Amaro, Ariel, Adán, Álvaro, Bastián, Carlos, Demian, Dave, Esteban, Esefano, Eleazar, Fabián, Gastón, Hector, Hugo, Jazmín, Kate, León, Mauricio, Matthew, Mark, Nicolas, Ross, Tanya...- Irina se había cubrido el rostro con sus manos mientras Jake presionaba "Llamar"- Es curioso que la mayoría de tus contactos sean hombres, pero lo dejaré pasar.

- ¡Irina, porque no te vas al infierno y te quedás allí, así nos harías a todos la vida más fácil! ¡Zorra!- Tanya contestó lanzando improperios.

- Me alegro mucho de no ser Irina entonces- habló Jake riendo.

- Oh, lo siento, chico de la risa sexy- rió ella.

- Gracias- dijo él.- Hey, queriamos pedirte un favor...

- Aunque no te conozca, te haría culquier tipo de favor.

- ¡Puedo escucharte, zorra!- exclamó Irina desde atrás.

- Amor, la idea es que nos ayude, la espantas- pronunció el chico cubriendo el auricular.

- Es el primer paso para que luego termines acostandote con ella...- expresó la castaña entre dientes, él la observó serio.

- ¿No confias en mi?

- No confio en ella.

- Hola, lamento haberte dejado sola...¿podrías venir a La Push, por favor?- invitó él.

- Oh si, y que hagan jirones mi vestido Channel, Forget it.

- Por favor, enviaré a alguien a buscarte.

- En ese caso...

- Genial, ve al linde entonces.- Jake colgó y marcó otro número.

- No vas a enviar a uno de los chicos por Tanya, ¿verdad? Podrías evitarles el trauma.

- Que hay, Embry- saludó el moreno- Sé que estabas durmiendo, pero es una emergencia- Pausa, en la que el muchacho alejó el telefono- Bien, no me importa, ¿podrías ir al linde a buscar a alguien? Genial, gracias.

- Lo enviaste al purgatorio- exclamó ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quien la mandaba a involucrarse en las estupideces que se le ocurrian a Irina, drogas, hombres, bailes eroticos, robos...y claro, allí estaba otra vez haciendo el ridiculo. ¿Que tal si todo era una trampa y de pronto miles de bestias salvajes se lanzaban a matarla? Retrocedió un paso ante la visión.

- Nada va a pasar, Tanya, a la gente buena no le pasan cosas malas...- se quedó pensativa- Ok, tu no eres una persona buena...Sigo extrañandote, pensando en ti, tocandote si tu no estás soy un desierto. Esclavo de mi enfermedad hoy siento que llegamos al final, me niego a olvidar...-empezó a cantar cuando algo la tomó por el brazo de pronto.

Ella lo golpeó con la cartera que llevaba en el hombro.

- ¡Me enviaron a buscarte!- exclamó Embry frotandose el rostro.

- Oh, lo siento mucho en ese caso- ella se disculpó. - Tengo que ver a Irina...supongo, ¿me puedes llevar con ella?- inquirió sacando un billete de 20 dolares y dandole a cargar un bolso muy pesado.

- No soy tu sirviente- se molestó el moreno.

- Bien, eso puede solucionarse- sonrió ella falsamente al tiempo que sacaba tres billetes más.

- Si le sumas 7 más, podemos conversar.

- Bien- ella sacó la cantidad que él le pedía y se lo entregó.

- Espero que el mar los disfrute- expresó antes de lanzar el dinero y devolverle el bolso- Solo te llevaré con ellos, no me sobornes con tu sucio dinero.

Tanya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, para avanzar más rápido hasta alcanzarlo.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacen en este pueblucho?- inquirió ella.

- ¿Sabes?- él se detuvo- Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto, pero deberías aprender a quedarte callada.

- ¡No tienes idea de quien soy yo!

- La persona más histérica que conozco.

- Entonces no conoces mucha gente. ¿Quien te crees que eres? Eres nadie.

- Soy una persona, algo que tú nunca llegarás a ser.- el bolso que la rubia traía se cayó de sus brazos y pestañeó varias veces para aclararse.- Y ni siquiera eres taaaan hermosa.

¡Paf! Ella le dió una bofetada con el dorso de la mano, para luego seguir caminando a paso raudo hasta...¿hasta donde? se detuvo.

- Te dolió, ¿cierto?- aseveró el muchacho tomando el bolso. Ella no le repondió y bajó la vista.

- Hace mucho tiempo que alguien no me decía algo así, bueno excepto Irina.- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y se apresuró a quitarla.

- ¿Crees que está loca por estar con Jake?- inquirió el muchacho.

- Lo está, siempre ha sido un poco extremista...está sedienta de amor. Es todo.

- ¿Tú no lo estás?¿Tienes novio?

- Oh no, odio los compromisos, Irina es la de los novios.

Cada vez se acercaban más a dos puntos que se encontraban casi al final de la playa.

- ¿Cuantos novios has tenido?- preguntó él riendo.

- Ninguno- contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- No te creo.

- Ninguno, en serio.

- Bien, majestad, aquí está Irina y el maldito de Jake- Embry lo golpeó en un hombro.

- Adiós...¿Tu nombre es...?

- Embry, ¿y el tuyo?...

- Tanya...- ella le sonrió y se volteó hacia Irina.- ¿Qué quieres?

- Quiero ir al instituto de La Push.- habló ella.

- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo? Postula, mujer.

- Necesito que hagas MAGIA. Quiero ir mañana con Jake.- Irina lo observó con anhelo.

- Solo porque tu amigo, Embry, es un idiota simpático lo haré- ella le sonrió al moreno que sostenía la mano de su hermana con estabilidad.- Vendré mañana temprano para que te arregles, ya estás dentro, maldita. Ah, te traje tu ropa- dijo entregandole el bolso.

- ¿En serio? ¿No hay serpientes aquí?- se burló la castaña.

- No, todas tus cosas importantes están ahí. temí que Aaron las quemara, como nosotras quemamos las cosas de Samantha- ella empezó a reír.

- ¿Quemaron las cosas de quien?- inquirió el muchacho que había permanecido en silencio.

- De su ex novia, era una mala mujer, en serio.- habló Tanya.

- me imagino- él observo a la castaña con reprovación.

- Espero que duermas bien, nuevo novio...realmente espero que dures, me caes bastante bien.- Tanya lo besó en la comisura de los labios.- Au revoir!- entonces desapreció en un ¡zas! que cortaba el aire.

- Algo lindo, y ¡paf! lo arruina- dijo Irina abrazandose a su lobo.

- Vamos a dormir- invitó él, entrando a su casa por la ventana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hace mucho tiempo que no se ponía el uniforme del colegio, se observó de arriba abajo, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre se veía muy bien con todo lo que se ponía. Buscó en el bolso su estuche de cosméticos, para no verse tan pálida, el día estaba nublado y jugaba mucho a su favor. Jake abrió la puerta de pronto.

- Jake, es un cuarto de baño, se toca antes de entrar- lo regañó ella.

- La falta de costumbre- respondió él intentando anudar su corbata.- ¿quien inventó estás estupideces al cuello?

Irina rió y la anudó sin problemas.

- Deja de gruñir, mira que linda me veo- ella giró.

- Te ves hermosa, amor.

- Vamos, Jake, apurate o llegaremos tarde.

La castaña tomó su bolso, se despidió de Billy y salió para encontrarse con un animoso Quil y un somnoliento Embry.

- ¿Como están chicos?- saludó ella.

- Muy bien- respondió Quil silbando en señal de aprobación hacia la chica- Te ves muy guapa.

- Gracias. ¿No deberiamos irnos ya? Estamos atrasados.

- No te preocupes, ni siquiera los profesores llegan a las ocho en punto- rió él.

- Pues, yo trabajé en un colegio, y mi hermano siempre llegaba en punto.

- Entonces no me gustaría estudiar allí- habló la voz de Jacob tomandola por detrás.- Que hay, chicos.

- Soñé con tu hermana- declaró Embry.

- ¿Con Reb o Rach?- inquirió Jake.

- No con la tuya, con la de Irina. Soñé con Tanya- Quil rompió el sonoras carcajadas cuando Embry dijo eso.

- Entonces debiste tener una pesadilla- rió irina.

- No tenía cara de ser pesadilla...- su rostró se llenó con una boba sonrisa.

- Apuesto a que carecía de ropa- probó la castaña.

- No te imaginas...

- Buen día, estudiantes- saludó una rubia que vestía un escote que tenía a un grupo de alumnos observandola descaradamente frente al instituto.

- ¿Tanya?- saludó Irina mientras Embry tragaba con fuerza y Quil abria la boca.

- Suerte- dijo la rubia entregandole un anillo que tenía incrustado unos diez diamantes.- Toma, es tuyo. Yo...solo quería que estuvieras bien, Irina. Sabes que te quiero mucho. Adiós, embry.

- Adiós, Tanya.- respondió el muchacho antes que ella se subiera a un espectacular descapotable naranjo y partiera a toda velocidad.

- Ella es muy extraña- acotó la rusa- Mejor entremos.

Todo el mundo se volteó para ver a la uniformada entrar airosa, hace años que no entraba en un colegio, ella prefería trabajar y poseer dinero en cantidades industriales, no estar sentada en un aula mientras Jake le hacía ojitos a todas las chicas del instituto, o más bien ellas a él, tenía que controlar sus impulsos por quebrar unos cuantos cuellos. Entonces se percató que la competencia existía cuando estaba enamorada de un lobo....

-¿Jake, esa chica te está observando?- inquirió Irina enfadada.

- Hola, Paulina- saludó el moreno a la castaña que se le había acercado para saludar.

- Hola, Jake...- decía ella cuando Quil la cogió por la cintura.

- Estás cada día más guapa, Pauly, ¿porqué no me das un beso?

- Dejame en paz- susurró la chica entre molesta y nerviosa.

Irina dejó de escuchar, y siguió en su recorrido airosa, se volteó para ver como una chica se abalanzaba sobre Jacob y fundía sus labios deseperadamente, el tiempo se detuvo en la imagen mientras las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y sus libros resbalaban de sus manos. El timbre sonó con parsimonia mientras los alumnos se dispersaban a sus aulas. La castaña caminó apresurada para tomar un lugar frente al profesor.

- Ejem- tosió una chica del cabello crespo.- Lo siento, muñeca, pero ese-apuntó la silla- es mi puesto y el de P.

- Oh-exclamó Irina- Lo siento.- Al levantarse chocó con un chico que traía un bolso rojo.

- Lo siento- exclamó él- Eres nueva- afirmó- Ten cuidado con...

- Mi chica- exclamó Quil girandola para que todos la observaran.- ¡Oigan todos!¡Esta mujer es la novia de mi amigo Jake!- un susurró de voces le llego a la castaña.

- Que extraño- exclamó otra voz que traía al aludido del brazo- Porque Jake Black, es mi novio- aseguró ella, mientas la rusa quitaba la vista y se apresuraba a salir del lugar en dirección al baño de damas.

La rusa se dejó caer en el suelo aprisionando sus rodillas con los brazos, Jake no había dicho nada, no le podía estar pasando esto...de nuevo. ¿Es que Aaron tenía razón? Las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas y ella se apresuró a quitarlas, no era normal que tuviese el rostro cubierto de sangre. No era posible que esto estuviese sucediendo, era como una broma de mal gusto, sabía que debía ser un malentendido, pero no podía soportarlo más.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?- inquirió una muchacha morena.

- ¿Leah?

- No me digas que seguiste a Black hasta acá!

- Es exactamente lo que hice- rió la castaña con sorna.

- Levantate quieres, ¿que te hizo ese idiota?- Irina pestañeó con fuerza, ella estaba de su lado.- No es el mejor lugar para verlo en acción, ya sabes, los geniales de tercero medio, los chicos codiciados...los porpulares, ¿no te suena?

- No he ido al colegio.

- Y tienes suerte- rió Leah- vamos, dime que te hizo.

- Nada, él solo....evito decirme que tenia novia.

- ¡Jacob Black, novia!- exclamó ella- No, Irina, Jake no tiene novia, si un párasito llamado Emily.- Irina la observó unos segundos- Vamos, llegaras tarde a tu primera clase, aunque dudo que llegué tu profesora.

- No sé que me toca...

- Tu primera clase es Religión. Esa señora siempre llega tarde, asi que aun tienes tiempo para poner a esa estúpida en su lugar, yo tengo que irme, o la profe Sussy se enfurecerá.

- ¿Te veo luego?

- Como quieras, busca en el último año.

Irina se levantó y salió pensando en qué decir.

- ¡Irina!- una voz gritaba desde lejos, ella se volteó...era Jake, por lo que aceleró el paso.

- ¡Leave me!- exclamó ella al tiempo que el chico la giraba para quedar de frente- ¡You are a damn liar, Jacob Black...and I hate you...!

- En español, por favor, reprobé esa clase.

- Eres un maldito mentiroso y te odio Jacob Black...- él la besó con impetú.

- No seas tonta, Irina, te amo. Emily solo...bueno es Emily.

- Debiste advertirmelo antes, idiota.

- Callate, estupida y dame un beso ¿quieres?

- No, no quiero.- ella lo abrazó- No vuelvas a hacerlo...me haces daño...te hes muy fácil herirme, tenlo en cuenta, Por favor.

- Eres tan frágil, amor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Entonces la tangente de alfa se denomina como...- el profesor dejó abierta la pregunta mientras el alumnado lo observaba con un signo de interrogación en el rostro y Jake molestaba a Irina por debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Quieres poner atención, Jake? No es tan complicado- susurró ella.

- Señorita Harker- inquirió el profesor, Jake alzó las cejas.

- Es la razón entre el seno y el coseno de alfa- respondió ella como si hubiese sumado dos y dos.

- Es correcto- apremió el docente para seguir con la clase.

- Debes ser la única persona que entiende matemática- dijo Embry en voz baja.

- Te equivocas, Tanya también lo comprende- rió ella al tiempo que él observaba otro punto de la sala.

...................................................................

- ¿Es normal que hablen tanto?- inquirió Quil mientras lanzaba el balón a Jake.

- Es muy extraño que Leah e Irina sean amigas- concedió Embry dando una carrera por la arena para tomar el pase que Jake había lanzado.

- Lo es- concedió el tercero de los jovenes observando a su novia caminar con la morena mientras reían.

- Han pasado toda la tarde así- comentó Quil.

-Quizá ya se aburrió de tí- rió Embry.

Irina se despidió de Leah y corrió a los brazos de Jake.

- Hola, amor- lo besó- ¿de qué hablaban?

- De tu nueva novia, leah- respondió el muchacho.

- ¿Estás celoso de Le?- preguntó la vampiresa riendo.

- ¿Le?

- Esto es inconcebicle, Jake. Ya estoy esperando ir al instituto mañana y poner a la tal Emily en su lugar, Le, dijo que me ayudaría.

- Me imagino- dijo Jacob acercandola más hacia si.

- Te amo- dijo ella- Billy dijo que me ayudaría a hacer la once para ti. Hasta pronto, chicos.

- Debe ser muy raro todo esto para ella- comentó Embry.- Tanya dijo que tenían mucho dinero.

- Tanya dijo...- lo imitó jake- No será que te estás enamorando de la tal Tanya.

Embry se abalanzó en su cobtra riendo mientras Quil les seguía el juego.

- Mejor Tanya e irina se quedaràn conmigo- dictaminó el último mientras ambos se lanzaban contra él.

* * *

_Chan chan chan!, hasta aquii todo va excelente, pero las cosas se pondrán un poco feas, o creyeron que los vampiros se quedarían de brazos cruzados??, pues NO. Irina se está ganando el corazón de los lobos uno a uno, pero Jake sigue odiandose con la familia de ella. Todo estará de cabeza en los siguientes capitulos. _

_Y emily?? necesita un Jake, la pobre...jajajaa, yo tambiñen quiero uno!!. Me cambiaré a V.B Cullen Weasley Black y tendré tres maridos. muajajaja. Bueno, nada más que decir. Gracias por leer que tengan un excelente día, los quiero mucho por leer todo esto hasta aquí...jajaja. _

_Besos Magicos._

_*V.B Cullen Weasley*_


	11. Lazos de Sangre

**_Disclaimer_**: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía, bla bla bla...(ya saben lo que siempre se pone aqui...^^)

_**N/A:** Hola, hola. Qudando ya, unos cuatro cpaitulos màs, les dejo el capitulo X, la verdad es un reto escribir esto como me gusta. Un poco de acciòn es esto que se titula: Lazos de Sangre._

* * *

**X. Lazos de Sangre.**

Ya habían transcurrido tres meses desde que Irina abandonó los lujos por un amor imposible e impagable, se divertía riendo con los lobos. Jacob, Quil y Embry estaban más que acostumbrados a su presencia; Billy la quería como a una hija; Leah había encontrado una amiga, una verdadera compañera, a la que le habían hecho daño, eran como hermanas perdidas; Seth, Sam, Jared y Paul, solo intentaban ignorarla, el primero no lo lograba mucho, pero los demás seguían sin estar de acuerdo con esta locura, aun así, compartian con su presencia, no de masiado, por supuesto, mas lo suficiente para no sentirse completamente rechazada. Así, Irina era parte de una nueva familia, una nueva unidad que llenaba todo ese espacio vacío que había en su corazón; no necesitaba un principe como Aaron, pues tenía el incondicional amor de Jake, no quería el traicionero amor de Tanya, porque tenía una Leah con quien compartir, no deseaba la compañía del resto de los vampiros, ya que poseía las risas de sus nuevos amigos.

La puerta de la habitaciòn sonó debilmente.

- Pase- respondió la áspera voz de Aaron, mientras una rubia entraba en la habitación.

- Thom, creo que es hora de volver a Denali.- habló la voz tenue de Kate mientras jugaba con uno de sus bucles.

- Lo sé, es solo que...- se trabó él.

- Aún la esperas.- dictaminó la vampiresa.

- Así es.- él agitó la cabeza.- No puedo creer que ni siquiera llame.

- Lo siento, pero tú le advertiste que si se iba no volviera, ¿Remember?- habló Tanya entrando en la sala.

- No me culpes de las malas desiciones que toma tu hermana.- exclamó el moreno haciendo que Kate se removiera asustada.

- Vamonos ya, Thom.- pidió Katrina.- No soporto que ella estè tan cerca y tan lejos de nosotros. Me duele tanto que se hubiera alejado así.- sollozó.- Creí que era un capricho más, pero no es capaz de darse cuenta del dolor que produce.

- La quiero de vuelta.- comentó Thomas mirando por la ventana.- Y la llevaré con nosotros.

- No creo que eso sea lo mejor, Aaron.- habló Tanya.- Tendriamos que llevarla a la fuerza, y los Cullen se verían involucrados.

- Ellos no tienen nada que ver.- respondió él.- Los lobos se llevaron algo que es nuestro y lo voy a recuperar. Si tengo que pelear por ella lo haré. Solo quiero saber si están de mi lado, sé que todos me están oyendo.

Un ¡zas! cortó el aire y nueve vampiros más se hicieron presente en la estancia.

- No creo que recurrir a la violencia sea lo mejor- argumentó Carlisle abogando por la paz.

- No requerimos de su ayuda, ustedes estarán a salvo.- respondió el antiguo principe.

- Estoy contigo, hermano.- dijo Eleazar.- Y mi mujer también.

- Por supuesto- Jazmín cedió.

- ¿Kate? - inquirió Aaron- Sin ti no soy nada.

- Iré por mi niña.

- Yo creo que esto es una estupidez.- comentó Edward.- Irina se fue por que quizó, ¿no se dan cuenta que simplemente no quiere pasar tiempo con ustedes?

- ¡Ya callate!- exclamó Tanya.- Ella no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo, su lugar es con nosotros.

- Ya no, Tanya. Tú, la dejarias ir.

- ¿Como te dejé ir a tí?- la rubia-rojiza alzó una ceja y siguió un momento de tensión.- No tienes idea del daño que haces y ella tampoco.

- Gracias por hospedarnos, Carlisle.- Agradeció Thomas.- Vamonos.

- Mis niños, de verdad creo que es mejor dejarla en paz- comentó Esme.

- Lo siento mucho, Esme- se disculpó Kate antes de abandonar la estancia junto a su familia en dirección a hacer maletas.

* * *

- If you like Pina Coladas!- cantaba Irina mientras Jacob reía sin parar sobre su cama.- No te rias, tonto!- ella le lanzó una palomita de maíz.

- Es que verte bailar es muy gracioso.

- Debería ser exitante, ¿sabes?- ella hizo un mohín.

- Lo sé, amor. Lo siento, pero esa canción no es muy sexy.

- Baila, tú entonces.

- Mejor besame.- él le guiñó un ojo, la rusa se acercó hasta el moreno cuando su celular, que se encontraba enterrado bajo la cama, empezó a sonar. Ella se extrañó mucho para luego contestar.

- ¿Hola?- habló ella mientras Jake fruncia el ceño.

- Irina, es Carlisle.- contestó el rubio desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Carlisle?.- se volvió a extrañar la vampiresa.- Hola, lamento no haberme despedido, yo solo...

- Irina escuchame, tu familia va por ti.- dijo él con preocupación.- No van con las mejores intenciones, olvidate de todo lo humanos que intentaron parecer, Aaron desatará a las bestias y no descansaràn hasta tenerte.- Irina reflejó todo el pánico en sus ojos, y Jacob se acercó hasta ella.

- ¿Que pasa?- le susurró.

- Gra...Gracias, Carlisle.- respondió antes de cortar.- Tengo que irme.

- ¿Que?- exclamó él.

- No quiero te pase algo malo...

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sam apareció en la habitación.

- ¡Te he estado llamando todo este tiempo!- lo golpeó en el hombro.- Vienen vampiros.

- ¿Que?

- Vamos al linde, Jake. Esto se va a poner feo.

- ¡No!- exclamó Irina.- No los dañen, solo estan heridos.

- Si nos atacan voy a matarlos, Irina. No me importan.- respondió Sam saliendo de la estancia.

- Jake, no vayas.- rogó la castaña.

- No voy a perderte.- la besó antes de salir por la puerta.

Irina se dirigió a la ventana y abandonó la casa también corriendo como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia en dirección al bosque. Allí frente a ella se encontraban los siete lobos gruñiendo con fiereza, y frente a ellos, sus hermanos.

- ¡Thom, que estás haciendo!- exclamó ella.

- Vinimos por ti.- dijo él.- Te amo, Irina y no voy a dejarte.

- No seas estúpido, ¿quieres? Y no eres solo tú, son todos ustedes. ¿Acaso se volvieron locos?

- No creo que a todos los chuchos les agrade que estes aqui.- Jacob gruñó como la bestialemnte.- ¡A los que no les parezca esta estupidez, no peleará con nosotros!

- Thom, ya basta quieres.

- Ven por las buenas o por las malas.- amenazó él.

_-Endemoniado, bastardo.- pensaba Jake._

_- Yo no pelearé por ella- Paul se expresó mientras Jacob lo observaba_

_- Esto es demasiado.- comentó Sam.- Mira en lo que nos metiste._

_-_ No voy a volver, Thom.

- Entonces tendremos que llevarte.

- Irina, ya basta.- exclamó jazmín.- No nos hagas romper este lazo que nos une a todos.

- ¡Yo no rompí ese lazo!.- exclamó irina fuera de si.- ¡Fue Tanya!

- ¿Es que no puedes perdonarme y ya?- sollozó la rubia.- Irina, no sabes lo importante que eres para mi. ¿No te das cuenta que todo lo que pasó lo hice por ti?

- ¿Por mi? ¿Te acostaste con mi novio por mi?

- ¡Él no te amaba!¡Era la única manera de demostrartelo!

- ¡Cállate la boca, maldita prostituta!- Irina empezó a llorar desesperadamente.

- ¿Sabes porque no te amaba? Porque en realidad nadie te ha amado tanto como yo. Ni tu padre, ni tu madre...ni tu padrastro, aun menos Nicolas...

- Callate, Tanya, callate.

_- Es un plan.- pensó Jared cayendo en la cuenta.- Jake, la están debilitando mentalmente, la vana a poner en tu contra._

_- ¿Que?- exclamó él.- Nadie puede ser tan cruel._

_- ¡Hagamos algo, le están haciendo daño!- exclamó Leah._

Acto seguido la loba se lanzó sobre Eleazar mientras todos reaccionaban en un segundo, Paul, Sam y Jared dieron un paso atrás mientras los demás se mordían y dañaban bestialmente. Jacob se había lanzado a Thomas empedernido y Embry no paraba de hacerle daño a Tanya. Irina corrió en otra dirección y Kate se encargó de seguirla luego de usar su poder contra Quil.

- ¡Sueltame, Kate, porfavor!- rogó la castaña.

- Esto no es correcto y no te das cuenta.- un aullido ensordecedor llenó el silencio y ambas volvieron a la pelea.

No podían determinar si Jake o Thom estaba más herido, el último se safó tomando a Irina por detrás. Todos los lobos retrocedieron, y Jake volvió a su forma humana trás un árbol.

- ¡Dejame, Thom!- chilló ella mientras él la aprisionaba entre sus brazos.

- ¡Estas enfermo!- gritó la voz de Jacob.

- ¡Deja a mi hermana en paz, chucho!- Tanya se fue en su cintra.

- ¡Basta ya!- sollozó Irina.- Dejalo.

- Creí que estabas de nuestro lado.- habló Jake amargamente, el semblante de Tanya se endureció.

- Nunca vas a creerme, pero no puedo hacer nada por ti.- dijo ella simplemente.

- Devuelvemela.- pidió Jake acercandose a los vampiros que se encontraban pegados a un árbol.

- Quedate donde estás, chucho.- amenazó Aaron sacando una cruz de oro.

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo, imbecil!?- gritó Irina revolviendose en su contra.

- Es demasiado, Thom. Basta ya.- se horrorizó Kate.

- Dejala en paz, si dices amarla tanto.-pidió Jake.

- Dile, Irina, dile que estabas jugando con él y terminemos con este teatro.- habló Tanya.

- ¿Que?- vovió a exclamar Jacob.

- ¡Dejame, estúpida! No creas nada de lo que dicen. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado... y por eso me iré con ellos, Jake.

- No, Irina...porfavor

- Ya no puedo más...-cayó de rodillas, Kate la levantó y la castaña corrió a los brazos de Jacob para besarlo; el beso más amargo que ambos han dado, con ese terrible sabor a desesperación y un inefable adiós.- Te amo, Jacob Black. Y Te seguiré amando- susurró ella.- Te esperaré hasta el fin...no olvides venir por mi...la distancia terminará y podre disfrutar de cada recondito lugar de tu cuerpo y de tu corazón. El universo será nuestro....

Tanya la jaló con fuerza.

- No, porfavor...- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir él.

- No olvides, lo mucho que te amo...- continúo ella girandose.

- ¡Porfavor, irina!- rogó él corriendo hasta ella.- Te necesito, para estar siempre juntos. Nunca vas a estar mejor que conmigo.

- Lo sé, mi amor.- sollozó ella.- Siempre supimos que esto no podía ser. Tú puedes casarte y ser feliz con alguien más...

- Yo quiero estar contigo,amor...

- Jake, no te cierres a ser feliz...yo no lo hice y te encontré a ti, vida mía.

- Esto es una injusticia, tú no quieres irte...

- Amor, la vida no es justa...ya he probado demasiado de ella.- entonces la cataña lo soltó lentamente hasta que ya sus pieles tan diferentes no se tocaban, ni se rozaban.

- No te vayas...

- Te amo.- dijo ella antes de voltearse y desparecer junto a su familia.

Jacob cayó de rodillas para derramar lagrimas de pura ira y frustración, los lobos se observaron y solo dos se ganaron a su costado.

Nunca una desición le había sido tan dificil, pero sabía que ellos podían herir a Jake, cuando llegaron a Denali y lo óbservó....tan vacío como la noche en que supo que iría a Forks, tan lleno de nada como siempre. Se dejó caer al suelo y lloró. Nunca había llorado tanto por nadie, ni por nada....era un dolor tan inmenso. No estaba ese vacío por el que lloraba, sino que realmente le cotaba respirar sin él, no podía levantarse, ni amar, ni vivir...la desgarraba por dentro, la quemaba y se iba enfriando cada vez más, entonces no quizo saber más del mundo y cerró los ojos, como si pudiera dormir para aclararse, pero la repsiración acompasada de Jake, que le daba ese delirio de estar durmiendo no estaba a su lado, solo esos brazos fríos que la alzaron satisfechos de que su dolor fuese pagado con el de ella, su felicidad se pagaba con sangre, y esa persona que tanto había amado, y al que tanto daño le hizo ... se lo estaba devolviendo de la peor manera. Y todo el amor que le tenía se enfrió dentro de ella para convertirse rapidamente en un horrible sentidmiento de venganza y odio, que ni su dolor pudieron pagar. Odiaba a toda esa familia sádica que disfrutaba de su dolor. No abrió los ojos hasta una semana después...mientras que Jake no volvió a sonreír tampoco.

* * *

_Bueno, se acabó este capitulo que me hizo llorar tanto. Escuchen ''Noviembre sin ti'' de Reik. Con esa canción abriremos el próximo capitulo. _

_JACOB X IRINA 4Ever!!_

_Buena suerte a todos disfruten de cada día._

_ Besos Mágicos._

_**V.B Cullen Weasley Black**_


End file.
